


[授权翻译]烙印爱人

by yoosimi



Series: in this story, you have claws series [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Reunions, Rimming, Standard Winter Soldier Warnings, Touch-Starved Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 巴基.巴恩斯一切都好。他独自住在密林深处，将近一年没有杀过人，能够回忆起除了被冰冻的时间外自己的一生，平均每五天只有三晚做噩梦。他一切都好。一天，他遇见一头变异的巨狼，对方长着同他死去的挚友一模一样的眼睛。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: in this story, you have claws series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639105
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	1. 我们从不独身，但我们自由无束(我们赤着双足，感受地球的脉搏)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happily ever after has bite marks in it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455376) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> *狼人Steve X 冬日战士Bucky，芽詹一起长大，詹入伍后芽‘死’在家乡，佩吉成为美国队长，之后巴基掉火车、成为冬兵、七十年后被复联短暂收编。现在巴基自我放逐，独居森林。
> 
> Thanks for voxofthevoid's brilliant work and the permission of translation!

被监视的感觉从未消失。

巴基心中的一部分认为这纯属臆想，但这一部分同时也不切实际地盼望着过去七十年不复存在、自己能重返40年代那个不谙世事的小屁孩。

在他心情舒畅的日子里，他会选择无视。而在他状况糟糕的日子里，他还有更重要的事情需要操心，例如——阻止自己跑去最近的悬崖自杀。

反正也害不死他，他心里清楚的。

不是臆想。被监视的感觉仿佛渗入皮肤的砂纸，他很熟悉，在那七十年里这种感觉时有发生，但又有些不同——不可言说、不可分类，只是出于纯粹的本能。

他首先怀疑到弗瑞和九头蛇的余党，但是很快排除，因为他们都没有能力在持续监视巴基的同时不暴露自己的踪迹；也排除了罗曼诺夫，她正和鸟人在欧洲某处执行任务。还有一个排除九头蛇的小细节，他们会尝试控制或者杀死他，而非现在这样在这个鸟不拉屎的密林深处驻扎，单纯地 **看** 他。巴基甚至为他们提供了方便，他搬到这个远离文明的简陋小屋，乍一看还挺像精心布置的陷阱，九头蛇不会上当。不过令人失望的是，最初几个月巴基时刻保持警觉，焦躁地等待偷袭——假设九头蛇还有余力排出特工的话——哪怕击破他的一墙半瓦也好，但是从来没有。

然后，他想到卡特和她那群爱穿制服的朋友们，但皮尔斯脑袋中枪死了，他们正忙着追捕九头蛇残留的党羽，显然对已经不受洗脑词控制的冬日战士兴致缺缺。

洗脑词这事儿巴基至今也没弄明白。当时，朗姆洛对他说了几个词语，洗脑词就那样奇迹般地失效了，两人面面相觑皆是一脸疑惑，但是这并不妨碍巴基当即将那个混蛋撕成碎片，每每回想此事还有些窃喜。

因此从逻辑上讲，没有人能够跟踪巴基一年有余并且全身而退，可是每当走出小屋，头皮紧绷的感觉是真实存在的，这不像由他短暂的战争和数十年九头蛇杀手经历所培养出的本能，更像是某种内心深处警觉的动物本性。不安未减，反增困惑。

一切都要追溯到 _ **那个晚上**_ 。

然而巴基又 _ **不记得**_ 那个晚上。他记得自己被派去杀一个什么人，之后的记忆便空白一片，再醒来时他靠着一棵树，脑海中怪异地回响着一个名字，以及成千上万的回忆碎片。

如今这些回忆不再是一盘散沙，他也接受了自己的名字，但那一夜始终是一段空白。

他被派去杀人。皮尔斯激活了他，一如既往地做了法西斯主义演讲。那就是他记忆卡壳的地方。无论之后发生了什么，对方饶了他性命，伤情也远比奥地利和抓捕佐拉一役中好太多，全身只有肩上一个新月形的伤疤。疤痕很薄，泛着苍白的光泽，每两周会痛一次，但自它散发出的悸动却出人意料的舒心，就像那些模糊的记忆中，被母亲拥在胸前、被眼睛似天空的金发男孩抱在怀里的感觉。

他知道那个男孩的名字，但即使是自己的脑海中，他也在刻意回避。

现在的关键是——他无法躲避监视，无法找出他们听命于谁，也无法把他们赶走，于是他学会了与之共存。他并不害怕，他也说不清为什么。监视激起了他的动物本性，却没有令他恐惧和退缩，这实在解释不通。甚至连不安也是点到为止，缺乏恐惧总让人感觉怪怪的。

他能做的只有躲在小木屋中度过不知多久的余生。

说来好笑，他在这森林深处竟然十分自在。要知道，詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯是个不折不扣的城市男孩。冬日战士则领命办事，永远睡在冰冻柜中。

就是他这样一个记忆混乱、经历复杂的科学怪人，竟然在浓荫蔽日的树木和月夜撼动森林的狼嚎之间找到了家的感觉。

_**那个晚上**_ 也发生在森林里。有时候他会想这两者是否存在关联，但他不会想太久。

—

起先他只觉得有些不对劲，似乎少了什么。

过了片刻他才意识到，不是不对劲，而是终于对劲了。但却并没有他想象中的那般感觉步入正轨的感觉。

监视他的眼睛不见了。巴基走出小屋，踏着晨光在四周检查，这一次他体内的动物本性没有叫嚣。他知道事情有变，却摸不清头脑。于是他顺着惯走的路继续检查。

忽然，他看见了一头狼。

那是一头非常巨大的狼，即使侧卧着也难掩他的体格。它的毛发同样有些反常，是温暖明亮的金色。巴基曾瞥见过附近的狼群，大多数灰色和褐色，偶也有黑色，但是金色绝对与众不同。他非常肯定一只正常的狼不该是此类颜色或如此体格的。

狼忽然睁开眼睛，巴基看见了它眼中的天空。

—

太愚蠢了。

那个早已死去的布鲁克林男孩有着一头金发和漂亮的蓝眸，但是他瘦弱体虚、脾气暴躁，从小就承载着与纤细身体不符的满腔怒气。

而这是他妈的一头狼，体格魁梧到巴基不禁停下来回忆九头蛇是否在动物身上做过实验，而他浆糊般的脑袋显然给不出答案。

那个巴基一直在回避的名字陡然出现在脑中，若不是太过震惊，可能已经脱口而出了。

他的记忆不可信。他曾透过娜塔莉娅.罗曼诺夫的脸望见那个他亲自训练的小女孩和一次次交手的女人，此刻记忆长廊的回响却比那时更加响亮。他透过这个动物的眼睛，瞬间沉入一段名为史蒂夫.罗杰斯的回忆，这说不通。

尽管找不出更适合的形容词，但这双眼睛和天空的蓝色还是有些分别。它更明亮、更深沉，巴基记得这双眼眸如何变得炙热、柔软、坚硬或冷酷，记得男孩盯着他时的感觉。现代人为各种颜色赋予花哨的名字，然而巴基看着这一抹蓝，只能想到 _ **史蒂夫**_ 。

他胸口发紧，呼吸急促起来。这种感觉同样十分熟悉，只是方式不对。史蒂夫.罗杰斯总是能够夺走巴基肺里的空气，但那时的他有血有肉，嘴上不饶人，手上又体贴灵巧，那时的他是个活生生的人。

而现在，他只是一段回忆，沉入巴基比起爱情更了解死亡的记忆长河。

那只狼嚎了一声，声音高亢而悲怆，犹如闪电流过巴基的脊背。

他闻到了血的味道，迅速回过神来。他谨慎地转动脑袋，狼没有扑向他的喉咙，而原因显而易见——它的侧身有一道巨大的伤口，两侧的皮毛被鲜血染红，干涸的血渍与新鲜血液糊作一团。伤口又深又不规则，隐约还有肉块翻突。狼没有再发出声音，只是沉重而吃力地呼吸着。巴基看不见它的眼睛了，但是他能想象它们因疼痛而布满水雾。记忆中的脸快要与之重叠，巴基赶紧甩甩头。

他可以直接离开。除了基本的急救常识和本人被增强的机能极限外，他不懂任何医疗知识。同时，他也很确定自己不是这头受伤巨狼的对手，后者随随便便就能把他的头颅咬下。要命的是它还听不懂巴基没有恶意。受伤的动物十分危险，受伤的人类也是。他深有体会。

他再次看向它的眼睛，他知道这很愚蠢，但他就是情不自禁。这一眼带来的撼动仍然强烈，但他只是克制地颤抖了一下，将汹涌袭来的回忆拒之门外。他还未准备好。他永远准备不好。

他小心翼翼地俯身靠近，狼盯着他，却没有发出任何低吠。它的目光中闪着智慧的微光，并没有预期的那么多痛苦，又或者只是巴基读不懂动物的眼神。

“嘿，哥们，”他尽量低声道，希望能起到抚慰的作用，“你看起来不太好。”

狼眨了眨眼睛。 ** _是啊_ 。**如果它不是一只不懂人类语言的动物，那么眨眼也许是这个意思。可惜它是，它大概只觉得弥留之际有一个味道奇怪的家伙在安慰自己。

“我应该先让你镇静下来，对吧？”巴基意识到自己已经决定救它，他抿起嘴唇，“我想要帮助你，哥们，但我不想被咬。虽然还会再长回来，”他晃了晃金属手指，“装了这家伙多少有些不方便。所以我们还是不要冒这个险为好。”

狼又眨了眨眼。巴基想起过去自己讲冷笑话时史蒂夫无语的表情。

小木屋里有吗啡，由于臆想，他往小屋里塞进了一个迷你医院。迟早会派上用场，虽然更多是为了持续的自残而非他伤。九头蛇常常对他的伤情置之不理，除非危及生命、危及金属臂或危及任务，于是他需要亲自处理那些细小的擦拭，就像从前……

巴基没再想下去，一只有着奇怪颜色的奇怪动物竟让他长久紧锁的记忆闸门大开，他愤怒不已却又无可奈何。

他花了十分钟跑回小屋又奔回狼的身边，全程毫无保留超级士兵的超常速度，唯恐狼会消失不见。这其实不太可能，他清楚，但若说生活教会了他什么，那就是这个世界古怪无序，一切皆有可能。

但它还在原地。尽管体格和毛发与众不同，它在树林的棕和绿之间并不显突兀。巴基清楚狼在自己进入视线后便一直注视着他，但他还是假装顾自审视了一下它的伤情（实则是在计划靠近的方案），才看向它的眼睛。

“我很抱歉，”他坦诚道，同时准备出击。“我保证不会伤害你，但我必须这么做。”

他猛扑过去。

奇怪的是，狼并没有反抗。它轻轻抽动，在针扎进皮肤时发出一声低沉的隆隆，待到一管注射器注空时，它已完全安静下来。它的眼睛定定望着巴基，几个呼吸后也缓缓闭上。

整个过程不足两分钟。

巴基看向注射器。

“我用量太多了？”

但是狼仍在深沉地呼吸。刚才巴基太过紧张自己被咬，无暇顾及它的体型，但是现在，他必须直面一个事实——这真的是一头 **巨** 狼。就像是给正常的狼打了超级士兵血清。

他生出一个猜想。

巴基看着眼前的烂摊子，越想越有道理。

他望向血淋淋的兽皮，在心里闪了自己一嘴巴，移向从小木屋带回的包裹，里面装着他猜测可能用到的医疗用品和平板电脑。

这个地方本不该有手机信号或网络数据，但是卡特还是给他了一个平板，称是用托尼.“我是钢铁侠”.史塔克欠她的礼物借花献佛。而巴基发现与其留在那里面对卡特的罪恶感、责任感，不如收下礼物卷铺盖走人。她是士兵与间谍的结合体，巴基总是不知如何与她相处。

巴基承认，他们来自同一个时代以及她只差一点就可以救他于佐拉的魔爪这两件事始终困扰着他。他相当肯定，这同样困扰着她。他只是不想再困在无解的处境中了。

她没有救下他。也许他命中注定不被拯救，命中注定无法回到布鲁克林与母亲团聚，命中注定回不到那个小破公寓，回不到他称之为家的那个人身边。

“靠，”他的手指不自觉地扣紧平板电脑，在捏碎之前他松开手，不住地喘息。别想其他的了，重要的是电脑能用，并且安全可靠，不是因为卡特的承诺，而是因为巴基将它里里外外拆了个遍，用上全部技术确认了它的安全。

他与昏迷的狼隔开一定距离坐下，打开了YouTube。

—

最终，在视频和博客的双重帮助下，他完成了剃毛、清创和缝合。巴基想要潇洒地说，这同他用自己的刀割伤自己的腿再帮自己治疗也没什么区别嘛。但是他面前的是一头巨型的狼，所以他没有费心对自己说谎。

这真的太他妈太奇怪了。

做完一切后血不再外流，他生出一丝奇异的满足。虽然看上去即使最轻微的拉扯也会让缝线绷开，但他已别无他法。至少狼还安稳地睡着。也许，他可以放一些食物在附近，那样狼就可以呆在原地，减少伤口绷裂的风险。

这一次他跑得没那么快，很高兴自己除了为一只昏迷的狼焦头烂额外还有别的事可做。他试着像往常那样放空大脑，不成功，又试着想一件具体的事情，同样不成功。他的思绪在不同的画面中跳转，金色和蓝色闪过时他不禁咬住嘴唇。

他带回了一大块冻肉，狼似乎丝毫未动。巴基小心翼翼地将肉搁在它的嘴边，黑色的鼻孔忽然一张，他赶紧跳回远处。除此之外，狼再无动静。巴基退后几步，慢慢放下他唯一的搅拌碗，倒入清水。一想到要大费周章地回到文明世界再弄一个碗来，他就有些郁闷，但是狼比他更需要它；又想到他可能以后还要用这只碗，更不爽了。九头蛇也许对他的生活漠不关心，但巴基有自己的标准。

他很清楚，除了把这头狼拖到设备齐全的机构外，他已经做了一切能做的事。但是首先，这家伙实在太大了，即使是有血清加成的巴基也拖不动；其次，他对于一只偶遇动物的同情心还没有盖过他保持低调、隐藏坐标的决心。

但是他没有离开。

树木绝非最佳的居所，但他住过更糟的。重要的是，他可以在安全距离下时刻注意狼的情况。他窝进树丛，打开随手捎上的kindle，因为当时的他就知道自己不会放任这个动物不管。两个外星人和一个人类在逃脱太空海盗的追捕中错综复杂的爱情故事很快便抓住了他的眼球。

—

下午即将过去的时候，狼颤了一下。

随之而来的一声颤抖着的呼气，蓝色的大眼睛缓缓睁开，似乎不见用药过后的迷茫迟顿，目光扫过面前的食物和水，未多做停留，准确无误地找到了树上的巴基。错开目光稍显懦弱，于是尽管胸口发紧，巴基还是直直地回望向那双该死的眼睛。大家伙眨了眨眼，吸了下鼻子——这动作若是放在人类身上就像在哼笑——然后才像个正常的食肉动物那样将注意力移回面前的冻肉。

看到它进食没有撕开缝线，巴基松了一口气；看到它舔着碗喝水，巴基悄悄做了个鬼脸。

老实讲，事情进展之顺利有些可疑，尤其考虑到他是世界上最不像兽医的人。见鬼，他甚至不是动物爱好者。然而，如果他连偶遇的受伤野生动物都要怀疑动机，那么这类臆想已经远远超出合理范围，所以他收住联想，让自己沉浸在狼能活过今天的欣慰中。

巴基仍然没有离开，继续留在树上，但他没再读外星三人行，而是盯着狼看。它悠悠然地回望，巴基不确定这是否是药物的作用。见鬼，他要从何得知。说不定独狼就是这样的呢。

好吧，他没有说服自己。但他没有继续纠结这个问题。

他在树上一直呆到太阳落山，只余温柔的月光在林间流淌。满月刚过，他记得。有时候满月的夜晚比白天更加明亮。

“不要死，”巴基对着动物说道，他觉得自己很蠢，但还是继续说，“奢望你能在这儿呆到明天好像有些不切实际。没关系。我可以找你。不过说真的，不要死。”

他倒退着远去，在树木遮挡住视线之前一直看着那头狼。之后，他花了很长时间才摆脱它凝视的重量。

这感觉好熟悉。

巴基那晚的梦浮躁不宁。黑暗、怪异的形状和闪烁的金色。

—

第二天他起晚了，首先是由于他真正睡熟时已将近破晓，其次是因为他乐意。咕咕作响的肚子迫使他在中午滚下床，这不是他第一回咒骂超级士兵的新陈代谢了。说到超级士兵，他不禁想起卡特——即使被敌人的鲜血浸透，她依然优雅又端庄，面前可以喂饱五个人的饭菜顿时食之无味。他露出笑容，快速解决了牛排，只比昨天的狼稍微文雅一些。

他象征性地劝说了一下自己不要去找狼，它在原地徘徊的几率微乎其微，倘若如此，它多半是死了。不过他曾在更恶劣的地形中追踪过更难寻的目标。

他昨晚梦见了史蒂夫，不是回忆，只是梦。梦见巴基从冰冻柜出来的时候，他就陪在身边，抚摸着他的头发，轻声告诉他他很安全。他嘴角的微笑带着史蒂夫不曾表露的亲密，从前这些情谊总藏在他的手中、眼里，而他的嘴总是蹦出口是心非的恶言恶语。

自从记忆恢复，这已不是巴基第一次梦见史蒂夫。也不会是最后一次。但这是他第一次允许自己回忆梦境的美好，史蒂夫是一个幽灵，他无法改变这个事实。

他甚至无法再回避这个名字。

他把这归咎于那头狼，归咎于他的金色和蓝色。

但他还是会去找它，因为他就是这样一个白痴。他拿上几把刀以防万一，又背上昨天准备好的医疗包。

然而，他只走出前门一步，就差点心脏病发作晕倒在地。

门廊上，狼像一块巨型地毯般趴着，见到巴基后稍仰起头，开始摇尾巴。

—

“我靠什么情况？”他茫然地问眼前被他关上的木门。医疗箱摔在地上，他双手握着刀。他不记得发生了什么，但是每当他受到惊吓，武器就会自然而然地跑到他手上。他不适合住在文明社会可有数不清的原因。

不过，什么情况啊。

他将一把刀插回刀鞘，用左臂推开门。门外金色的“狼墙”不再惊喜，但他还是有些震惊。

“什么情况？”他又问了一次。狼轻轻一呜咽，弱小可怜的样子完全不像一头大型动物。

刚才说了，巴基是个白痴，还想找死，于是他把门开得更大。当然，他的右手握着一把刀，他的左手本身就是一件武器，但他还是个白痴。如果狼扑向他的喉咙，他将无处可逃。但是当然了，它没有。

它像一只发育过度的小狗，摇着尾巴将一只流着血的鹿拖上巴基的门廊。大大的蓝眼睛盯着巴基，似乎在渴望被拍拍脑袋表扬它是会拖死鹿回家的好狗狗。

再问一次， **什** **么** **情** **况** **啊** 。

—

巴基回到床上。

狼没有尝试破门而入，但同时也没有打算离开。在十五分钟的互瞪比赛中，巴基用完了今日脏话份额却仍然惨败，于是他决定把这个问题留给未来的巴基，自己则躲回床上了。在此过程中，一把小刀被泄愤般甩在墙上，加入了它众多姐妹的行列。他没有脱衣服或解除装备，直接面朝下倒进床垫，等待——甚至祈祷——睡意降临。

他求之心切，于是理所当然不会发生。

他在床上坚持了整整两小时，因为巴基.巴恩斯绝不是一个固执的混蛋。他绝没有每分每秒都在想那个赖在门廊上的动物。

他也绝没有想昨天缝合的伤口，那个深深的伤口几乎致命，狼不可能如此迅速得痊愈到可以猎杀小鹿的状态。

靠。

他轻手轻脚地走向门口，猛地把门打开，发现那只狼就趴在脚边，他真是丝毫不惊讶也丝毫不觉得有趣。再多迈一步，他就该踩上它了。巴基不禁后退一步，心里有个小人在得意自己没有被咬掉半条腿，但是这担心纯属多余，因为脚边的家伙又开始呜咽，仿佛巴基没有立刻欣喜地接受那头它献上的死鹿让它身心受创。

“狼，”巴基缓缓开口，花了一秒钟接受他真的在和动物说话这一事实， **这就是他的人生** ，“你为什么在这里，你在干什么，为什么我的门廊上有一只死鹿？”

狼歪着头，虽然没再摇尾巴，但巴基总感觉意思差不多。它推了一下鹿，这头鹿也不小，但是那种正常的大动物，而非变异狼这种不寻常的巨大。它把鹿向巴基挪了一英寸。

“不，”他冷冷地说，“干嘛，不是这个意思。”

蓝眼睛闪着微光。

“我不需要更多理由来质疑现实了，”巴基对狼说，没错，这就是他的人生的概括。

突然，他瞥见狼的伤口——或者说伤口的残留。昨天这还是一个危及生命的创伤，现在却只剩下一块光秃秃的皮肤和一道长度不足两英寸的粉红伤痕。

巴基…认输了。

他转身回屋，这一次敞开着大门。狼仍然没有咬他。他返回查看平板电脑上的日期，确认了此刻距离他离开狼只过了19小时。他并没有意外地沉睡两星期之类的，所以这头狼没可能就这样完美痊愈。

他回到门廊，狼还是乖乖地趴着。

“所以，九头蛇干的？”

狼咆哮了一声。狼啸令他头皮发紧、胃肠抽搐，恐惧越过他的思想直接占领了身体。

“兄弟，”他轻声道，“我也是。”

他开始联想，也许这头狼实际是一只狗狗，有缺陷的金毛犬，然后在九头蛇的改造下变成了现在的模样。

但是不对，它就是一头狼，只是在身体和精神上都有违自然。很快，事实便证明它可以完全理解巴基，还是个精明的小混蛋。

它与巴基如影随形，只除了洗手间不去，而巴基猜测这是因为它知道洗手间太小容不下它。巴基试了几次在森林里甩掉它，但是冬日战士的体能和他对森林的熟悉都不足以甩开这个混蛋。三次尝试之后，巴基确信即使他甩开了，它也会到小木屋等他。他仍在不断尝试，但也必须承认每日的奔跑比起甩脱更像是晨练。狼总是跑在他身后，虚虚钳住他的脚后将他扑倒在地。

这很有趣。像一个挑战，但又不似他与卡特和罗曼诺夫曾经的训练。无论怎样描述，都很难将九头蛇对他的所作所为和这头狼相提并论，它对巴基有着奇怪的依恋，甚至想要喂养他。

每当巴基拒绝它拖至家门口的动物时，它就会生闷气，好像放弃新鲜猎物选择冷冻肉是对它的侮辱。而当夜晚它试图偷偷溜进卧室却被巴基坚定地拒之门外时，它更是闷闷不乐。他们都知道它可以冲破门，甚至冲破墙壁，但是它从未这样做。

巴基不知该怎么办。这就像养了一只宠物，尽管它一点儿也不像宠物。

它是一头公狼。巴基没有给它起名字，平时也只叫它“狼”—或者“臭狗”，在他比较刻薄的日子里。

但他还是难以自控地看着那双碧蓝的眼睛，想着 **史蒂夫** 。

—

一个月过去，他渐渐习惯了。

渐渐习惯早晨卧室门外轻声的呜咽，习惯令他喘个不停也笑个不停的长跑，习惯傍晚在空地打盹儿时背上温暖的皮毛，习惯了这令人陶醉的陪伴。

巴基不敢说自己了解狼，他甚至没有尝试。也许他是太过害怕，害怕想得太多挖得太深，这脆弱的现实会再度破碎，只剩下他和他的平板电脑在密林深处相依为命。他甚至不记得这个恼人的念头是何时出现的。

忽然有一天，狼就这么消失了。

那天早晨，他醒转的时候木屋里一片死寂，他思索片刻才意识到狼不见了。他从床上爬起，半裸着走到门廊，小屋及周围都没有狼的踪迹。昨晚它还在——壁炉前的地毯皱皱巴巴，落着纤长的金毛，巴基每晚为史…狼准备的水碗也即将见底。

就好像它早晨醒来，没再来卧室门口等待巴基起床，而是……离开了。前门微敞开着，自从狼来到他家，巴基便懒得锁门了。

巴基强压住自己的不安。在此之前，他和狼也并非形影不离：狼偶尔会消失几个小时，回来的时候往往胸膛起伏、下巴淌血。它依旧会把猎物拖回来给巴基，只有被严厉拒绝后才会自己狼吞虎咽。

只是这是这个月以来他第一次独自醒来。他只是被打乱了节奏，他会调整的。

然而当斜阳西下，狼依然没有回家。巴基不再假装自己不担心，动身离开小屋去寻它。

这一整天他都神经紧绷，狼的失踪是部分原因，但是还有别的——他感到空气很沉重。来这儿定居后，他遇到过不止一次这样的情况，森林在无形中变得极度黑暗而安静，这种诡异看不见摸不着，唯有感受。不仅是他，其他动物们也行为怪异，鸟儿太过安静，狼群太过吵闹。第一次遇到的时候，巴基吓坏了，他焦虑地在门廊徘徊数小时，当狼嚎响起，他冲进屋子，戴着耳机攥着刀度过了一整夜。

他有些好奇他的狼是否也是狼嚎的一员。他清楚今夜代表着什么，清楚自己最好待在室内，但他还是无所畏惧地踏着黄昏出发，在森林中全力奔跑，寻找那一抹金色。周围的空气令人窒息，天色越暗，压迫他的感觉便越甚，紧绷在他的皮肤和脊柱蔓延开来。

巴基找遍了他们常去的几个地方，均不见狼影，他的心跳逐渐加速。

太阳彻底落山，皎洁的月光铺洒森林，他没有放弃，一直寻觅。体内的愤怒和紧张让他时刻握紧武器。

哪儿也不见史蒂…狼。巴基返回小木屋，森林中的狼嚎此起彼伏。

他倒进床上，盯着天花板。他没有睡觉。狼嚎没有停止。

—

将近破晓时，他昏睡了过去。再睁眼时已是正午，背后因被刀柄硌了整夜而隐隐作痛。

门外没有呜咽，没有试图乖乖表现的大个子。史蒂夫从不让他睡到这么迟，就和与它同名的人一样。

操。

巴基转动脑袋，尝试把自己从床上撬起来，他发现卧室门大开着。他可以直接看见小屋大门，同样大开着。他不记得昨晚是否有关门，事实上，他唯一能想起的就是撕心裂肺的狼嚎。门廊内外仍然不见金色和蓝色的踪迹。

说来奇怪，他与卡特和罗曼诺夫理应相处融洽，但事实并非如此。尽管一个是英雄一个籍籍无名，但卡特同他来自一个时代，都经历了冰冻和七十年的岁月更替，她对同类人的渴望显而易见——她不怯于表露，也不过于施压，这样很好。可问题在于，也许美国队长是一个过时之人，但她的骨子里刻着顽强和坚定，不会任由生活推着她走向未知，她是那种会拼命抓住堤岸活下去的人。他们不一样。巴基感激她所做的一切，但对她只称得上喜欢而不是 **在乎** 。

与罗曼诺夫——曾经的娜塔莉娅，现在的娜塔莎——相处更显艰难，他们的过往由血色和死亡拼凑，还有一些道不明的爱。她是冰霜与金属中的片刻柔软。他训练她的时候她还是个孩子，如果说巴基不是作父亲的料，那么冬兵就更糟糕了，那只是两个破碎的人抱团取暖，最后这一丝温暖也被夺走。如今他寻回了记忆，很欣慰她找到了属于自己的道路、自己的小蜘蛛，他们不过是彼此可以放下的故人。

仔细想想，他似乎愿意放下任何人任何事，只除了史蒂夫。

事情明朗了，对吧？

他应该去酒吧猎艳，找那些手指纤长、身材瘦弱的金发男孩。然而他却找了一头野狼，和他本人一样违背自然的狼。

自怜和自厌的情绪交织，他恹恹地翻身下床。他踩在一个厚实而柔软的东西上——他思索了一秒钟这东西不应该在这里，而后一声狂吼响起，他被一只几百磅的动物猛地扑在床上。

他伸手去拿刀，但是那双熟悉的蓝眼睛突然出现在眼前，他不禁脱口而出，“史蒂夫？”

狼僵住了，它的表情让巴基想起看过的那些视频，大狗狗被主人逮住做了不该做的事情。

“你这混蛋！”巴基喘气，狠狠抱住了身上就快把他压死的大家伙。

—

一旦尝到了床的滋味，狼就不可能离开了。

再一次，巴基想起了那个史蒂夫。他也喜欢跳到巴基身上，舔舐他的脖子。可是首先，人类史蒂夫只有一百磅，不会让巴基意外窒息；其次，当时的舔脖子别具情趣，而现在，只剩下湿哒哒的恶心和吵醒他的烦躁，每当此刻巴基就很想杀人，也就是他自己。

他了解自己，他并不介意死亡。

晚上他仍会锁着卧室门，只是史蒂夫到了门的这一边，像一条火热的毛毯盖在背上。前所未有的安全感简直令人懊恼。

史蒂夫失踪事件一周后，巴基对他说道：“我们得定一些家规。”

狼甚至没有从牛排中抬头，那是巴基的牛排，但是他对恳求的蓝眼睛毫无抵抗力。

“史蒂夫，”巴基耐心道，只轻微地带过这个名字。他最终放弃了抵抗，开始用这个名字唤它。因为自此那次被扑上床的口误后，狼便 **只** 对“史蒂夫”作出反应。

史蒂夫急急地吃完最后一点肉，抬起头，鼻子上粘着血，竟然有些可爱。

“不准随便失踪。我不知道九头蛇对你做了—”史蒂夫因这个名字而低吠一声，缓缓靠近巴基，他知道这个动作比起寻求安慰更像是在安慰巴基。也许兼而有之，他不确定。“我知道，兄弟，我也恨他们，但他们已经瓦解，穷途末路了，我们才是赢家。我知道你很聪明，你甚至懒得装笨，所以别告诉我你在离开之前不能给我一些提示。听明白了吗？”

史蒂夫湿哒哒的鼻子蹭着巴基的手掌，如果没有血就更可爱了，但巴基还是觉得很可爱，因为他是个傻瓜。史蒂夫同意了，沾点血没什么。

“乖。还有…”他停顿一下，因为他没打过腹稿，“别再抢我被子了。”

史蒂夫喷了喷鼻息，用鼻子去蹭巴基的屁股。这可不需要任何翻译。


	2. 我永远难忘与你相爱的地方(我听闻纵使那里化作灰烬，也会有一棵树永存)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基很高兴九头蛇没能够利用史蒂夫。史蒂夫是个甜心——虽然同时也是个王八蛋，但它真的很贴心，巴基爱这个小混蛋。
> 
> 不过他遭受过太多生活的毒打，知道“爱”不可信。
> 
> 证据 A：詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。

与变种狼的同居生活意外的平平无奇。

巴基现在知道了被监视的感觉从何而来，又为何无处可寻。他总是在找“人”，却忽视了动物，他从未怀疑过林中的爪印和暗夜中闪烁的眼睛。

他不知道史蒂夫为什么要监视他。尽管聪明伶俐，史蒂夫也只能做出丰富的表情和各种各样的噪音，无法与巴基有实际的交流。日常生活是够用了，但他们短期内没法谈心。巴基有自己的推测，其中一些源于那个他不记得的夜晚，更多的只是猜想而没有实际的证据。他惊讶地发现自己并不急着找到答案，而这显然是因为史蒂夫。

他们相处融洽。如果不知节制地探索一座纸牌屋，它就难免崩塌，巴基不愿如此。

他不知道把自己的生活比作纸牌屋有些病态，但是周围没有人反对，他由此推理自己是对的。

生命中的陪伴往往很短暂。巴基曾经对一个男孩做出直到世界尽头的承诺却没有兑现，那时起他便明白这个道理。

* * *

史蒂夫比巴基更不喜欢离开森林。每当到了森林边缘，它便一路咆哮哀嚎，熟练地潜入阴影。巴基也不爱出去，但他会把小情绪藏在皱起的眉头，尽量与人友好交流，以免被怀疑成连环杀手。

他今天开了辆破旧的卡车，还装模作样地在停车位周围布置了一些简陋的陷阱，其实即使被偷了他也不会伤心。最近的城镇在他的步行范围内，不过没车会不方便、再买一辆又太麻烦。

采购只用了半天的时间，巴基却觉得这比与史蒂夫的那些探险长跑还要耗费心力。人类太难相处。从前的他人见人爱，现在却完全无力招架人际交往。他甚至不 _ **想**_ 与人相处。

拖着补给——主要是食物，也有洗漱用品和其他必需品——从卡车走到小屋总是最累的一段，但这一次，巴基一停车，史蒂夫就从树影中跳出把他挤到一旁，自告奋勇当起驮骡。巴基犹豫了一下，但他很熟悉史蒂夫，清楚它的体力。

巴基很高兴九头蛇没能够利用史蒂夫。史蒂夫是个甜心——虽然同时也是个王八蛋，但它真的很贴心，巴基爱这个小混蛋。

不过他遭受过太多生活的毒打，知道“爱”不可信。

证据 A：詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。

一人一狼通力合作，一趟就搬完了所有补给。巴基心存感激，于是只管自己脱掉衣服窝进床上，任由史蒂夫跳上来，没再作象征性的抗议。史蒂夫有自己的生物钟，它只是用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭蹭巴基的喉结，便跳下床离开了房间。

巴基快要打起瞌睡的时候，一声巨响响起。

走出卧室，他果然没猜错——购物袋里的物件撒了一地，史蒂夫立在一旁，半边嘴唇咧开露出牙齿。巴基读懂这个表情是 _ **急得跳脚**_ 。

“活该，”巴基佯怒，没去捡地上的东西，“好奇害死猫，可人家有九条命呢。”

史蒂夫看了他一眼，低头去嗅每一样东西，这是非常典型的犬科习惯，巴基每回看见都感到既可疑又好笑。确实，他与一头极有可能出自九头蛇之手的拥有人类智慧的变种狼同居，但至少它喜欢嗅嗅。

几个物件滚到巴基脚边。史蒂夫嗅到一瓶食用油，兴趣缺缺，很快转向旁边的一个软管。它嗅了嗅，带着满脸滑稽的困惑退开，而后又向前探嗅，这次是深深地吸了一口气。

蓝眼睛转向巴基，把他钉在原地。

“这不是吃的，”巴基强压住羞恼。他曾看着亚历山大.皮尔斯的眼睛，开枪杀了他。他不会向一头 _ **狼**_ 屈服。

史蒂夫的眼睛眯起来。

该死的，巴基 _会_ 向一头狼屈服。

“去你的，我喜欢苹果味的润滑油又怎样，你管不着！你要是敢用这种眼光看我，就去睡地板吧，史蒂夫！”

他抓起地上的软管，忿忿地走回卧室，丝毫不意外身后紧随的爪步声。

* * *

虽说那威胁更像玩笑，但新的“床伴”确实有些影响巴基的性生活——好吧，手淫生活。在他与复仇者联盟短暂的合作期间，罗曼诺夫对他的“禁欲”格外介意，陆陆续续为他安排了各种相亲，但巴基反而更加不愿与人亲近。她的最后一次尝试是撮合他和卡特，第二天，她从卡特的酒店房间出来，脖子上满是吻痕。

问题是，巴基很享受用手解决，但床上有一条过于热情的毛绒毯子让他连简单打个飞机都不成。与史蒂夫同床时手淫是不对的，尤其这个名字还是他情热时分会喘息着呼唤的对象。但是他又做不到赶它下床，那双该死的眼睛能够刺穿他的灵魂。

史蒂夫常常会离开几小时，它学会了体贴地提醒巴基，不再不告而别。告别时的深情注视和可爱撞头每每令巴基心脏融化。有时，它会离开一整日或一整夜。巴基不喜欢这么久的分别，尤其是夜晚。史蒂夫似乎知道，所以极少夜晚出门。它的离开没有规律可循，但巴基知道，每当森林回荡起嚎叫，他的床就空荡荡了。

今晚也是这样一个夜晚。通常来说，他会因为太过焦虑而提不起性致。但是这个星期史蒂夫格外粘他，巴基除了大小便之外没有一刻属于自己的时间。他甚至不能在洗澡的时候撸管，因为史蒂夫喜欢趴在门边等他，一旦巴基想赶它走或关上门，便会遭到狗狗眼攻击。

该死，他就是毫无抵抗力。

史蒂夫走了，空气变得沉重，森林中响起响亮的狼嚎。巴基在床上微微颤抖，焦躁与不安交织，暗流涌动的性欲却始终不够火候。他留心着森林的声音，直到凌晨狼嚎也没有停止，但是不那么密集，不那么揪人心弦了。经验告诉他嚎叫即将消失，史蒂夫明天一早就会精神抖擞地回来。

巴基一定要找个晚上跟着他看看。但不是现在。不是今晚。

他始终难眠。他在三点试着睡了一次，以盯着月光下的窗户、墙壁上的黑影告终。他愤愤地甩掉被子，抓起润滑油打开，闻到人造的苹果香味时不禁摇摇头。他没有说笑，他真的喜欢苹果味，但他可能会换掉了，因为他不想每次使用润滑油的时候都想到史蒂夫—— _狼史蒂夫_ 。

握紧自己时，他几乎舒爽地叹了一口气。他的老二软着，但很快进入状态。这段时间他的性欲可谓变化无常：有时，撸管只是例行打卡的无聊仪式；有时，床垫和手指能让他爽到失去理智。今晚属于后者，没过多久，他便难耐地撞向自己的拳头，满手火热粘腻。他撸动速度不减，迎来了第一次过载的刺痛。他喜欢被人操弄抚摸，喜欢被人干到喘不过气，但如果只有他的手，那就是另一种情况了。有时候，他可以想象这是史蒂夫的命令，在他耳边低沉又下流地耳语，就像从前那样。但这种幻想总要付出代价，每回梦醒，巴基就无法面对镜中的自己。

即使只是在脑内模拟性爱，想起史蒂夫同样危险。回忆总会汹涌而来，蒙着另一个时代、另一种生活的薄纱，即使边缘有些模糊，但重要的人与事都闪着独特的光。巴基记不清他们住在那栋摇摇欲坠的老屋的哪一层，但他永远记得史蒂夫嘴唇的味道。

巴基抬起金属手指描摹自己的嘴唇，想象着这两片唇紧紧包住史蒂夫的老二时他抚摸他的样子。他的阴茎又胀大了一圈。他感到好空虚，他渴望被捧在掌心爱抚，渴望被毫无节制地操干。

史蒂夫可以，但史蒂夫死了。巴基绝望地呜咽着这个名字，将两指捅进自己的后穴。冰冷的金属手指与史蒂夫那纤长的艺术家手指天差地别，但是也很爽，带来近乎美妙的痛感。他可以承受更粗暴的，他喜欢，只是无论他怎么努力，都和史蒂夫不一样。

他有时候会想，也许罗曼诺夫的相亲没有错，但是一想到要与人这般亲近，他不仅不觉心动反而有些恐惧。

指尖擦过前列腺，巴基甩开这些思考，纵情摆动臀部，右手握住阴茎不断抚动。尽管几分钟前才释放过，血清让他几乎没有不应期。这次他速度稍慢，后方的手指挑逗自己的敏感，前边缓缓抚摸龟头。他紧闭着眼，脑袋半埋进枕头，他想象着那双蓝眼睛和压在他背后的瘦弱身躯，咬住的嘴唇逸出那个他称之为家的名字，他很肯定死者不会介意。

* * *

他做了一个梦。

巴基不喜欢做梦。梦中的尖叫更加耸人、血色更加可怖。他已不像刚脱离九头蛇那时噩梦频频，偶尔做梦，梦境也是最糟糕的记忆与最美好的幻想交织成网，让他睡不安宁。他从没做过美梦。

但是今天他做了。

起先，他以为自己睡醒了，撑起沉重的眼皮瞧向昏暗卧室。一只温暖的大手搭上他的后颈，缓缓向下抚摸，巴基立刻化作一滩轻轻呼噜的超级士兵。

他由此推断这是一个梦。除了史蒂夫—狼史蒂夫外，没有人能让他放松警惕靠近。更重要的是，他认得这只手。

“史蒂夫，”他低喃，轻轻拱向后背上的大掌。手掌回应以又一下轻抚，自腰窝一直摸到脖颈，巴基几乎要为这真实的触感而落泪。

他没有睁开眼睛。他害怕一睁眼，旖旎散尽，变作要杀了他的僵尸史蒂夫。他做过太多类似的梦。现在这样就很好，如果巴基的混蛋大脑想要坏他好事，那可得再努力了。

“巴克，不回头看看我吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基难抑地呜咽。

是了，他的大脑当然知道他的弱点，从七岁开始巴基就拿这个男孩没辙。

他转过身，为短暂失去的背部按摩而伤心，但他也爱史蒂夫顺势搭上他屁股的手。史蒂夫的手比记忆中的大，无伤大雅，他可以原谅梦中细节的小小偏差。

他睁开眼，看到了史蒂夫的脸。

这下偏差可不止一点点了。

“你应该更小一点，”巴基抬起右手戳了戳史蒂夫的颧骨。他的下颌强壮有力，虽然很性感，但还是 **错** 的。

“我...是啊。你接受得很快。”

巴基皱着眉头，细细摩挲史蒂夫的脸庞。巴基能够认出他都算是个奇迹了，但梦中的逻辑，你管不着。不止是脸，梦中的史蒂夫有着粗壮的肩颈和二头肌，巴基的金属手臂都相形见绌。他壮得像一架坦克。甚至头发也有所不同，与从前一样漂亮的金发养长了梳向脑后，和巴基刚逃出九头蛇时差不多，他心痒痒想要帮他洗头。他温柔地梳理着金发，拇指抚摸史蒂夫下巴上粗糙的胡子。史蒂夫从没有长过这么多胡子，当年省下了不少剃须刀的钱。

梦中的史蒂夫宛若一个粗犷的美国梦，一点儿不见曾经豆芽菜的影子，巴基的眼神游移，一再向下，他注意到床上的这个男人 _ **赤身裸体**_ 。

梦境一下子说通了。

“这是个春梦吗？这是个 _春梦_ 。”

记忆与想象融合——巴基的大脑绝对是把史蒂夫同他看过的那些黄片中的金发猛男合二为一了。他必须肯定大脑所付出的努力，但他更喜欢原版的史蒂夫。不过这样也不错，他就不会慌乱地从梦中惊醒，误以为重回40年代，满心期待地喊出那个永远没有应答的名字。

靠。做个春梦都会这么伤感，他的浆糊脑袋对他真好。

情色演员史蒂夫的眼睛先是微微睁大，然后眯起，巴基认出这是史蒂夫宠溺的佯怒。从前史蒂夫总有这个表情撩拨巴基，而面对外人就只剩下愤怒。

大手抚过巴基的侧身，在金属臂与皮肉交界处停留片刻，滑入他的发丝。之后的按摩令巴基闭上眼睛，脑袋乱成一锅浓粥。

“嗯？”巴基艰难地开口，但那只手抚摸不停，他感到头皮快要高潮。

“继续睡吧，巴克。”

 ** _可我就在睡觉啊_ ，**他心想，正要说话，却只发出一声甜美的叹息。梦飞走了。

* * *

巴基醒来的时候，猛地发现两件事。第一，史蒂夫不在床上，它从森林回来后总是喜欢像个狗皮膏药般粘着巴基的。第二，巴基感到不同寻常的轻松，身心皆因满足而放松。这很好，但很奇怪，令人疑心。这时他回忆起昨晚的梦，脸朝下埋进枕头。

“真是乱搞，”他害羞地抱怨，其实没有生气也无人指责，要怪只能怪自己。虽说是乱搞，但也挺美妙的。巴基其实挺好奇梦见史蒂夫像哄猫咪般哄自己入睡代表着什么。有点少儿不宜，可能。他的睡眠一直不好，在满心欢喜地自我放逐到森林之前，威尔逊总是叨唠着让他去治疗。巴基表面很赞同他的建议，实则恨不得把他的舌头剁掉。

况且他的状态也不差，对吧？他吃睡正常，和变种狼聊天，偶尔梦见死去的爱人。

妄图用枕头闷死自己并失败后，他翻身下床。他只穿着内裤，他原本喜欢裸睡，但他不想一觉醒来发现史蒂夫的尾巴绕着自己的蛋蛋。那个动物丝毫没有私人空间意识，却有让巴基容忍它的神秘本领。

“史蒂夫？”他走出卧室大喊，半路突然整个人僵住——他闻到了咖啡的香味。

屋子空空，厨房柜台上摆着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。巴基警惕地环顾四周，四下寻找罗曼诺夫的红头发，尽管他知道不会有所收获。

她是唯一一个会擅自闯进他家又留下咖啡的人。因为她就是这么别扭，对感情的表达有着古怪的执念。说实话，巴基很困惑为什么她对他仍有感情，毕竟他所做的一切都与之背道而驰。他敢说这杯咖啡绝对符合他的口味。但仍然说不通，她从未在成功溜进屋子的同时做到不吵醒他。不安席卷全身，金属臂开始重新校准，金属叶嗡嗡开合。

他没有碰咖啡。

洗手间空空，他也没指望在那里找到她。现在他猜到醒来史蒂夫不在身边的原因了，屋子里另一个人的存在也许吓到他了。

焦虑剧增，巴基抓起一把小刀握紧。她极善躲避，但手握武器的感觉让巴基安心些许。他悄悄走向门廊，随时准备蹦出刻薄的俄语。

忽然，世界从他的脚下消失。

眼前的一幕就像那个美梦——高大又健壮的史蒂夫，宛若熟悉的陌生人。他不再裸体，穿着一条老旧的运动裤，巴基认出那是自己的。他剃了胡子，露出苍白的皮肤和玫瑰色的唇瓣。巴基意识到，这个男人在他睡着时翻箱倒柜、四处游荡，而他全然不知；在男人触碰到他时，他短暂地醒转，又被自以为的梦境哄着睡着。

他现在没这种福气了。

“我不是梦，”新版史蒂夫说道。

巴基嗤之以鼻，“当然不是。那你他妈的是什么？”

史蒂夫委屈地一颤，巴基竟然生出安慰他的冲动，真是荒谬。面前的男人不是他的史蒂夫，无论人还是狼。人类史蒂夫比这家伙轻一百磅，甚至不在人世；而狼史蒂夫——

他无措地止住这个想法，心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。

他读出男人蓝色眼眸中的情绪，这不属于他的人类史蒂夫，却让他想起他的狼温柔恳求时的表情。

“狼，”巴基低声道，嘴唇麻木不已，“你是狼。”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，靠，他纤长的睫毛闪着金光，就像……

心头一阵刺痛。

“狼不是我的全部，巴基，”他说，“你知道的。”

“住嘴。他已经死了。已经…远去了。我不知道九头蛇对你做了什么，也不知道你为什么找到我，但是如果你想利用这张脸对付我，最好趁早放弃。”

史蒂夫的脸上写满痛苦，巴基读得懂，史蒂夫不是在为自己哀伤，而是在心疼巴基。

当年他应征入伍时，史蒂夫就是这样的表情。心疼他，又为不能陪他出生入死而无奈的愤怒。巴基记得自己当时后怕地松了一口气，然而命运弄人，战争毁了巴基，远离战争的史蒂夫也没能活命。

“不是九头蛇干的，”狼非狼说道，“我知道你的猜测，我也任由你那样想，但其实，我不是实验品。”

他的声音也像史蒂夫，连断句时紧张的停顿都一样。巴基甚至不知道自己还记得这些小细节。史蒂夫很少紧张，除非是在非常漂亮的女士或者巴基面前，这两者的共通点显而易见。

“他已经死了，”巴基重复，他就像一张破损的唱片，要么复读，要么尖叫。

史蒂夫的下颌紧绷，巴基再次感到熟悉万分。如果面前的是史蒂夫，那么他即将承受满腔的固执与愤怒。

“是吗？他们找到尸体了吗？”巴基心虚地别开眼，史蒂夫皱起眉头继续说，“我在你出征后，几天来着，三天后就失踪了？他们埋葬了一个空棺材，你清楚的。我看见贝卡告诉你了。”

身体先于思想，巴基已经扑到了史蒂夫身上，金属手紧紧掐住他强壮的脖子。史蒂夫呼吸一窒，但是没有挪动半分，眼睛始终盯着巴基。他的静止并非软弱，巴基能感受到他脖子上竖起的汗毛。

无论他是谁，这个男人很危险。

“你跟踪我多久了？”

“一年多，”史蒂夫轻快作答，语气里毫无愧疚，“自从那个晚上。”

“哪个晚上？”

史蒂夫轻哼一声，抬手握住脖子上巴基的手。温暖的皮肤紧贴冰冷的金属。这触感颇具冲击，巴基被牵着手移开喉咙，忘了反抗。史蒂夫没有松手，而是缓缓上移，手指轻柔地缠住巴基的手腕。

上一次有人不带暴力地触碰他……是史蒂夫，在他以为的梦中；而再上一次，是卡特，她笑着拢住巴基的肩膀，却被无情地甩开，那之后她再也没有碰过他。

他在发抖。

“你知道是哪个晚上，”史蒂夫温柔道。

巴基摇头，这已不是否认，而是徒劳的挣扎。

“我不记得了。”

“我知道。”

史蒂夫的声音太过悲伤，太过愧疚，巴基忽地歇斯底里地大笑起来。他似疯了般笑个不停，笑得跪倒在地，史蒂夫跟着跪下，温暖的大手捧住他，面露心疼的担忧。

“你到底是什么？”巴基想要大吼，出口却是嘶哑的呢喃，夹杂着一丝可悲的希望。

“狼人，”史蒂夫嘴角翘起，却完全不是在笑，“我知道，这很荒谬。至少在外星鲸鱼入侵和外星北欧天神出现之前，这很荒谬。”

史蒂夫在胡言乱语，巴基想让他停下，想要掩饰自己情不自禁的微笑和肋骨下蔓延的暖意。但史蒂夫温柔又坚定地抱着他，仿佛巴基是失而复得的至宝，仿佛史蒂夫害怕放手。这样的拥抱下很难不倾身靠近。

“我不明白，”巴基低喃，即是对史蒂夫，也是对自己。

“巴克，我会解释，我发誓。我会解释一切。 **对不起** 。”

巴基再次摇头，史蒂夫将他搂得更近，粗壮的手臂把他塞进怀里。这个拥抱本应奇怪又窒息，但巴基想起了被他的狼压在身下时奇妙的安全感。

“我以为你死了，”声音埋进史蒂夫的脖子。

“我也是，哥们，”史蒂夫用鼻子蹭了蹭巴基的头顶，抱得更紧。


	3. 回忆，而非想象（我的嘴，你的唇，我们齿间的葡萄和美酒）

巴基最后还是喝了那杯咖啡。重新加热后失去了原本的香味，但当史蒂夫一脸期待地递给他时，巴基不由自主就接下了。如果这是毒杀他的手段，那么显然大获全胜。

现在，他很感激手中的小杯子。史蒂夫正准备解释一切，蓝眼睛望着巴基，却又不像在看他。捧着杯子让他至少不会手足无措。他想知道史蒂夫是否透过他的脸看见了从前的他，那个心高气傲、总是挂着迷人笑容、再也没有回家的年轻士兵。

“我该从哪儿开始呢？”片刻前史蒂夫这样问，巴基想强装镇定地耸耸肩，但史蒂夫的声音含着无助，他不忍心不回应。

 _ **从头开始**_ ，他想说。但出口却是，“那个晚上。”

已经过去了十五分钟。史蒂夫始终无言。巴基想要提醒他，更想问他是否还好，但他的舌头仿佛僵住，说不出话。

史蒂夫忽然抖了抖身子，这让巴基想起了他的狼。眼前的状况太过难以置信，就连他，被长年冰冻洗脑的超级战士，都不能很快消化。但这可是史蒂夫啊。

“你得知道，”史蒂夫终于开口，语气非常轻柔，“我不知道你还活着。我找过你。你被列为失踪人员，推测死亡。我从不知道——”

“没人知道。”巴基插嘴，他隐隐有些不安，迫切地想要抹去史蒂夫脸上的痛苦。他成功了，但取而代之的表情更糟，“史蒂夫…”

史蒂夫摇摇头，扯出一个比哭还难看的微笑。

“是啊，抱歉。我想说的是，我一直以为你已经死了。然后他们派了你来寻我。”

“九头蛇，”巴基顾自重复。史蒂夫点点头，眼中闪过一丝不善的微光，巴基见此不由坐直一些，克制住向沙发坐垫下的刀伸手的冲动。尽管曾经如此亲密，面前的史蒂夫于他而言总归是个陌生人。显然，史蒂夫眼中的巴基亦是如此。

这个想法令他心头一痛。

史蒂夫似乎没有继续说的打算，于是巴基问，“九头蛇找你做什么？”

“杀我，”史蒂夫苦笑，眼神仍然冷冷的，“他们一直想杀我。派来的人都被我反杀，直到你出现，你离成功只差一点儿。”

“对，”巴基想笑，最后只做了个怪相，“因为我是冬日战士。”

“不，因为你是巴基.巴恩斯。你就那么看着我，却不认识我。”

巴基轻颤一下，内心挣扎着愧疚。那时的他甚至连自己都不认识。

但他同样记得，漫长的洗脑过程中，他先忘了自己的名字，才忘了史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫看着他，不知出于什么缘由也神情愧疚。他伸手握住巴基的手，后者没有抽离也没有拒绝靠近。史蒂夫挪近了一些，既令人不安又令人安心。巴基不太习惯与人如此靠近。

“我们打了一架，”史蒂夫说，拇指在巴基的掌心划着圈。“你戴着面具，之后才掉落。当时天色昏暗，我就以为…以为你是因为看不清才没认出我，况且我实在不像你熟识的那个史蒂夫.罗杰斯。于是我叫了你的名字，然后…然后你说，‘谁他妈是巴基？’”

史蒂夫顿住，牙齿狠狠咬住下唇。他手上的动作仍然温柔，但肌腱肉眼可见的紧绷起来，他在克制。这并非出于暴力的冲动，巴基再清楚不过。

“我不记得了，”巴基说道。他知道这很多余，但他太想抹去史蒂夫脸上过载的悲伤，这句话是他唯一能想到的。史蒂夫回以急促的点头。

“我知道，巴克—”

“但是现在我想起你了。除了那天晚上，我大部分的记忆都回来了。而你，你是最清晰的部分。”

史蒂夫看着他，缓缓绽开一个微笑。大手握紧巴基的手，逐渐有些疼痛，巴基也同样用力握紧。

他能感受到他的骨骼。

“你当时不记得。我不能伤害你，但也不能让你杀了我，我必须弄清楚你为什么活着，弄清楚他们对你做了什么。所以我们打了起来。”

史蒂夫闲着的手缓慢而小心地抬起，仿佛巴基是一只极易受惊的动物，或许——真见鬼——是一匹野狼。巴基说不清自己是想要躲避还是靠近，他僵在那里。手悬在他的左肩上一英寸，徘徊在衣物下的金属臂上方。

“可以吗？”

听此，巴基毫不犹豫地点点头，气声说了“可以”。

即使隔着衣物，史蒂夫的手依然炙热。热度像能传达金属深处，尽管巴基知道这多是妄想。大手停留片刻，轻柔地滑向后背，巴基向后拱向温暖宽大的手掌，一声脆弱的呜咽卡在喉咙。史蒂夫听见了，他望向巴基的眼睛，僵住不动。

巴基将呜咽吞下，试图无声地传递史蒂夫可以继续的讯息。手掌继续后移，来到了那镰苍白的新月疤痕。

“我不是故意咬你的，”史蒂夫说。呼吸喷在巴基的脸颊，他轻颤一下。他不知道他们何时靠得这么近，不知道是谁向前靠近，如此缺乏警觉的状态应该令他恐惧。但是此刻，他只想把脸埋进史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，呼吸属于他的气息。

“那是本能，”史蒂夫接着说，巴基努力将注意力集中在对话，而不是近在咫尺的温暖的史蒂夫。手指隔着衣衫轻轻抚摸那道伤疤，衣料太薄让他犹如电流穿过，衣料又太厚令他无法感受温暖。“你牵制住了我，我将你甩开，然后就…咬了下去。我无暇思考。接着你开始尖叫，中途还睁开一次眼睛，巴克。你望着我，说出了我的名字。然后你就晕过去了。”

史蒂夫再次顿住。巴基感觉到他在微微颤抖，情不自禁地伸手抱住他。属于人的手臂温柔地环住他的脖子，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，呼吸急促，手指深深搂紧巴基的后背。

“我想要带你走。我还担心你被我转化，那…那是另一种人间炼狱，我将永远没脸见你。但是九头蛇派来了更多人手，或者他们就一直等在那儿，看你能不能成功。我把他们都放倒后，你醒了过来。”

这段巴基记得，破晓时分，他在一片陌生的森林中苏醒，周围遍是尸体。

“我以为是我杀了他们。”他没来得及检查尸体就跌跌撞撞地离开，途中用刀挖开自己的大腿取出了九头蛇的追踪器。现在想来，史蒂夫也许就在一旁看着，而巴基毫无察觉，“我应该检查一下的。”

“对，非常明显是某种尖牙利爪的东西杀了他们，”史蒂夫的声音带着一股黑色幽默，巴基从没听过史蒂夫如此阴沉的自嘲，哪怕他一再因肺炎卧病在床、治愈渺茫时也不及此刻自厌。

每当他这样说话，巴基就会吼他。他不敢去想这么多年史蒂夫都孤身一人，没有人会吼他。

“为什么我全都忘记了？”

“因为狼咬没有起作用，”史蒂夫迅速地回答，仿佛早已准备好答案。他的手掌完全盖住那道疤痕。他可能以为触摸会带来阵痛，但是不会，巴基喜欢这种感觉。“我为了确认，便开始跟着你。没过多久就知道你没有被转化。之后我还是一直跟着你，巴克，我根本没法离开你。我一直很困惑，你显然受到一些影响，却没有被转化。后来，我读了那些文件——九头蛇倒台后，你朋友们公布的那些。我猜测，你注射的血清可以抵消狼咬。”

“‘我显然受到一些影响’，这是什么意思？”

史蒂夫挪近一些，两人近到几乎相拥。但巴基无暇心动，他稍微后退看向史蒂夫的眼睛，为这抹挚爱的蓝色微微沉沦。

“你的记忆渐渐恢复了。”

巴基的心脏漏跳一拍。

“那是…那是因为你。你让我的记忆回来了？”

“我…并不是有意为之。我不知道狼人转化还有这个功能。狼咬之后，伤口会愈合，但过程十分痛苦。它彻底改变了我的身体，哮喘、脊柱侧弯离我而去，仿佛从未存在过。”史蒂夫扯出一个奇怪的歪笑，“我只知道，它绝非幸事。”

“确实很痛。”

“我知道。”

“那三周，只要闭上眼睛，我就会尖叫到喉咙出血。”

“我知道，巴克。”

史蒂夫听起来痛苦不堪，因为他没有懂巴基的用意。虽然他是个拥有熟悉眼眸的陌生人，但他是史蒂夫。巴基需要他明白，需要他—

他猛地捧住史蒂夫的脸，倾身印下一吻，这张脸曾经比他自己的都更熟悉。眼前人的反应与当年一模一样，愣住片刻，一声喘息一声呻吟后，干裂的嘴唇堵住了巴基的。

巴基很快抽身后退，徒劳地安抚狂跳的心脏。

“很值得，”巴基轻声道，声线低沉又热烈。史蒂夫的眼神像是要把他整个吞下，他没有移开目光，“完全值得，史蒂夫。我痛恨一大半我的记忆，但剩下的全都是你，我宁愿死也不愿失去一丝与你的回忆。”

史蒂夫痛苦地低吼，再次吻住巴基，覆住伤疤的手移向头发，另一只手揪过巴基的衣服。巴基的手则紧紧粘在史蒂夫脸上，对刚刮须的细嫩皮肤一点儿也不温柔。也许会留下淤青，那证明着史蒂夫的真实，史蒂夫真的在他身旁。

史蒂夫将他抵在沙发靠背，巴基张开嘴唇，舌头卷起挑逗。

十五个月零八天以来，巴基第一次放下紧绷的神经。

他们没有在沙发上做爱，但也差不多了。

巴基不知道是谁先恢复了理智，但总归是件好事。单纯地拾起七十年前所留下的遗憾并不明智，这只是身体上的契合，他们之间的纠缠远不止于此。虽然这样想，巴基依然止不住喉咙里发出的呜咽，忍不住俯身追逐史蒂夫的嘴唇。

史蒂夫看起来也在挣扎着克制，他的脸涨得通红，嘴唇因亲吻而红润肿起。

“谈谈，”史蒂夫喘气，听着像刚和钢铁侠大打十个回合，“我们得谈谈。”

这不是一个提问，但却很相近。巴基盯着史蒂夫的唇，手指无意识地摩挲健壮的手臂。他能感受到自己散发出的渴求，而史蒂夫总是喜欢看他饥渴难耐的样子。好吧，曾经喜欢。他现在成了金光闪耀的阿多尼斯，过去瞧不上他的那些白痴可能排着队与他约会。他拥有了选择，可是到头来，他仍然回到巴基身边，跟踪他一年有余。

巴基能读懂史蒂夫的眼神，瞳孔因渴望而放大变黑，此外还有一丝不熟悉的微光，狂野甚至兽性，使得他肚腹里积聚的热意冷却下来。史蒂夫像是想要活吞了巴基，该死，巴基心甘情愿。

低低的狼嚎响起。巴基浑身一颤，还没想清楚声音的来源，便向史蒂夫倾身靠得更近。

“靠，”他笑起来，声音像碎玻璃倒出喉咙，“你叫的时候真像狼。”

“我就是狼，”史蒂夫埋在巴基的头发里说道。他似乎不急着抽身，双手在巴基的后背抚摸，就像几小时前哄他睡觉那样。

“是啊，你还没解释这一部分。”

“没什么可说的，”史蒂夫漫不经心地答。当然有 **很多** 可说的。

“史蒂夫，你打算用屁话把这里熏臭吗？”

史蒂夫大笑，声音一点也不悦耳。这对巴基而言十分陌生，他所认识的史蒂夫不是那种会用笑声发泄愤怒与痛苦的人。他愤怒时犹如暴风雨过境，美丽又破坏力十足。

“真好玩，”史蒂夫喃喃，他的语气却表明，不，一点也不好玩，“太久没有人指责我的屁话了。我都忘了这是什么感觉。

“是吗？什么感觉？”

亲吻落在额头，当史蒂夫的嘴唇离开，一种奇怪的感觉即将冲破巴基的皮肤、小木屋、甚至整个森林。

“感觉像是终于活过来了。”

巴基闭上眼睛，徒劳地掩饰自己满怀的触动。他说不出话，史蒂夫似乎也没有期待回应。他抚摸巴基的头发，隔着衣衫一路抚摸他的脊椎，不停下也不放手。

“罗杰斯，你这些年真的没伴？”巴基最后说道。

“我没有，”史蒂夫说，笑意没有到达眼底。巴基一点儿也不惊讶。“对我来说，和人类相处很不安全。而且与真正的狼不同，狼人不会成群结队。我们更喜欢彼此争夺地盘。”

“所以你就……怎样，把自己与全世界隔离？”

史蒂夫抬起一侧眉毛，看了看巴基，又意有所指地环顾这个森林小屋。

有道理。但还是触怒了巴基。

“这不一样，你知道的。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫温柔地问，“你是来这里看风景的？”

巴基拍了一下史蒂夫的胸膛，错用了右手，于是他比史蒂夫更疼。下一次他要用左手，史蒂夫能受得住。

“我来这里是因为所有知道我还活着的人当中，有一半希望我死，另一半希望我为他们工作。另外，我讨厌人类。”

史蒂夫点点头，就像他完全理解这个回答，他问道：“巴基，你刚才怎么讲屁话和熏臭的来着？”

“操你的，”巴基骂道，他想要离开沙发表明自己的立场，但那样就需要离开史蒂夫、离开他的手、离开他的温暖，所以算了。“这不一样，几十年来我的思想都不属于我，我不能相信我自己。”

话一出口，巴基就后悔了。

他从不谈论这个，甚至不和罗曼诺夫—最能够理解他境遇的人—谈论这些。她曾效命于红房子，巴基还在网上翻阅神盾局的档案时了解到巴顿也有类似的经历，他是罗曼诺夫很重要的人，不是爱人，却有着深入骨肉的联系。她曾主动提出过和他谈谈，美艳的脸蛋带着中立又热情的笑容，但巴基只是盯着她，直到她苦笑放弃。

然而，仅仅同史蒂夫相处了一小时后，巴基就像被人剖开肚子般说出了心里话。

 _ **有些事永远不会改变**_ ，他的脑海中浮现起一个寒冷的冬夜，久远到像是上辈子的事，一个愚蠢的男孩看着挚友真诚的眼睛，哭着坦白自己的性向。挚友没有向他吐口水，而是倾身吻住了他。那时的他们天真得愚蠢，满心以为能够永远在一起。

巴基从未想过要说那些，但史蒂夫只要 **看** 着他，就能让他坦白一切。

此刻，史蒂夫只是看起来很悲伤，就能让他敞开心扉。

他双手温柔地捧住巴基的脸，倾身吻住那瓣唇。

“我是在城里被咬的，”一吻结束，史蒂夫微微后退，“关于狼人的故事太多了，尤其是现在这个时代。我读过很多，还看了几部电影。在大多数作品中，狼咬后的转变发生在下一个月圆夜。我知道那些都是虚构的，但是每当读起，我就会瞬间回到当年的巷子，我面朝下趴着，喉咙边一个血窟窿大开，骨骼像是全部被打断再重新排列。”

“史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫摇摇头，没让他开口。

“那是很久以前的事了。事实上，我的转变当即发生。在月圆夜被咬就会这样。那天傍晚，我还只是个病怏怏的人类，几小时后，我就在月下狼嚎了。我甚至不再是我， **只是** 一头狼。我所经历的与你不同，但我想说的是，我明白那种身体百无禁忌大开杀戮时，大脑疯狂尖叫的感觉。”

“持续了多久？”巴基问道，身体阵阵麻木。

“很多年。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“咬我的人没有回来找我。我不知道怎样变回人的样子，只能以狼的形态生活了快十年，才遇见另一个狼人。她帮助了我。狠狠揍了我一顿后，我终于寻回了理智。”

巴基不忍去想，却情不自禁。他拥有许多史蒂夫因病痛苦的记忆，但是今非昔比。他孤独无助，他痛苦不堪。他以为自己即将死去，他再也没有等来巴基的拯救。巴基无力去救他。他孤身一人流浪的那些年，巴基在另一个大陆，遭受另一种苦难。

“我认得这个表情，”史蒂夫轻声说，大手抚上巴基的黑眼圈，“不要怪自己。巴基，这不是你的错。我们都知道你不可能照顾我一辈子，我也不想。”

“我想。我想要照顾你一辈子。”

史蒂夫的脸上闪过惊讶，巴基想骂他蠢，难道他是第一天知道？巴基愿意追随这个男人出生入死，然而命运同他们开了玩笑，他们各自去地狱走了一遭，却少了身边的彼此。

“巴基，我……”

巴基等着，温柔地用目光抚平史蒂夫眉间的皱痕，但史蒂夫没再说话，他脸颊微红、眼眸可疑地闪着光。巴基主动吻住了他。这是个正确的决定，史蒂夫嘴上不善表达，但他懂得用嘴唇、牙齿和舌头表达一切。时隔七十载，巴基依然熟悉这种语言，他带着醋意祈祷这世上再没有第二个人能这样品尝史蒂夫.罗杰斯唇间的话语。

“现在我们重逢了，”两人唇舌分开后，史蒂夫说道。他脸颊依旧泛红，嘴唇弯起愉悦的弧度，“这肯定有所意义，对吧？”

巴基噗嗤一笑，他不想表现得过于开心，但史蒂夫总归看见了。巴基知道，如果他想，他是可以隐藏住胸膛后兴奋乱撞的心跳的，但是他不想。

“哥们，你是在跟我玩浪漫吗？”

“才没有。”

他们再次接吻，这一吻纯洁又缠绵。巴基想要融进这个男人的身体。

兴奋没有持续太久，刚刚知晓的一切还等着他去消化。尽管巴基很想就这样什么都不想，全心享受与史蒂夫的缠绵，但他的思绪不受控制地把点点滴滴串联。

他艰难地与史蒂夫分开，看向他的眼睛，“我去杀你的那晚不是满月。”他做好准备被责怪，但史蒂夫的眼神更加柔软。

“对，所以狼咬的转化会变慢。头几次之后，九头蛇学到了教训。我在满月时最强壮——他们派出的特工几乎全军覆没。他们可能认为人类形态的我比较容易杀死。”

“他们错了。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫拖着长腔，咧开嘴笑道，“问题是，我不再是人类了。我可以适应人的形态，而狼永远伺机待命。”

史蒂夫的语调染上自信，是那种熟能生巧的自信，巴基听着只觉得难受。他认真地看着史蒂夫，终于在嘴角苦涩的弧度找到了答案。

“你从来不只是一头狼，”巴基说道，“我该知道的。”

“你会的，”史蒂夫同意道，但是不够。巴基不知该怎样安慰，也许最好的安慰就是说出事实。

“这不重要，你知道吗？狼或人，狼和人，这都不重要。你就是你。你回到了我身边。这已经比我想象中幸福太多。而且史蒂夫，你救了我。”

“你救了你自己，巴基。我只是一个意外，我很开心能成为这个意外，但我看着你一步一步振作起来、找回自我，是你救了你自己。”

巴基无言以对，他本能地想否认，但喉咙无措的颤抖让他说不出一句话。史蒂夫似乎没有等待回答，巴基倾身把脸埋进他的脖子，他无声地将怀里的人搂得更紧。

* * *

尽管发生了天翻地覆的变化，他们的相处却保持了原样。

诚然，最初的几天非常尴尬。巴基已经忘记如何与别人分享空间，史蒂夫也好不到哪儿去。他们曾经要好得像一个人，但那是几十年前的事了，他们变了太多。

最后，史蒂夫找到了解决办法——变回狼。有效，却令巴基摸不着头脑。说真的，他确实很想念那段和巨狼朝夕相处的时光，如今得知史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，也没有抹去那几个月培养的熟稔。他困惑的是，为什么史蒂夫对此不甚在意。这样的方法明显偏向巴基的习惯，史蒂夫从前愿意，如今可能也愿意，因为史蒂夫是史蒂夫、巴基是巴基。可问题是，史蒂夫似乎非常自得其乐，抢占巴基的床铺、缠着巴基去森林长跑，满足于做一头不会说话的狼。

他会想念人类史蒂夫。

终于，巴基耐不住好奇问了史蒂夫，却像重拳打在枕头上。

史蒂夫若有所思地耸耸肩。他坐在沙发上，喝着巴基煮的咖啡，穿着巴基的裤子。他裸着上身，巴基的上衣对他而言太过紧身，而且在极少数以人类形态出现的日子里，史蒂夫总喜欢尽可能暴露。巴基不是在抱怨，但是该死，这真的有点令人分心。

“我不觉得奇怪，”几分钟后史蒂夫说道，“我既是人也是狼，转化以来，我更多的时间是以狼的形态生活。这样我们相处起来更容易，不是吗？”

大大的蓝眼睛认真地望着他，巴基一时找不到词句反驳。

“呃…没关系，你舒服就好，但是史蒂夫？你得知道我也喜欢这样子的你，好吗？我们会想出办法的。”

史蒂夫甜蜜地笑起来，巴基的心为之倾倒。

“巴克，谢谢。我也喜欢这样和你相处，只是我们需要一些时间适应。不用着急，对吧？我们有的是时间。”

“有点太多了，”巴基假意抱怨，也跟着笑起来。

“好了，别再那儿晃悠了，过来这里让我亲亲你。”

巴基没有嘲笑史蒂夫的自以为是，他急匆匆地跨步，直接爬上了史蒂夫的大腿。如今他可以完全嵌在史蒂夫的怀里，就像曾经史蒂夫能窝在他的怀里，他喜欢这样的互换。史蒂夫一把捞过他的腰肢搂紧，鼻子蹭起他的脖子。咖啡杯被放到一旁，两人忘情亲吻，湿热又凌乱。

史蒂夫的手抚摸他的脊柱时，他不禁一颤，心里期望却又担心大手会掀开衣服触摸他的皮肤。史蒂夫的舌头滑进他的嘴，巴基停止了胡思乱想。

* * *

最终，巴基不再等史蒂夫变为人形才同他说话。即使他是狼形，巴基也一直说个不停，就和之前只以为他是个异常聪明的变异动物时一样。作为报复，史蒂夫则在开始随机地转换吓唬巴基。

史蒂夫只告诉巴基，转换不会痛，关于其他感受的描述则都词不达意。巴基只能看见一团交错移动的皮毛、肌肉和骨骼，他很想摸一摸安抚，但他没有问过史蒂夫这是否要紧。其实，他有很多事情想问史蒂夫，但都没有问出口，他能感觉到史蒂夫也是如此。没关系，慢慢来就好。

待转换结束，原本躺着狼的地方变成一个男人。

一个裸体男人，这就是他乐此不疲观看转换的原因。他不觉羞耻，眼睛顺着史蒂夫的身体在硬邦邦的肌肉上游走。他的肚腹因欲望而抽搐，但他吞下这份饥渴，强装镇定地看向史蒂夫的脸，那一抹坏笑令他脸热。

“喜欢吗？”

“当然，你在孔雀开屏？”

混蛋史蒂夫慢悠悠地伸了个懒腰，巴基的目光再没能离开他强健的大腿曲线和躺在双腿之间的家伙。他在床上换了一个姿势，由仰躺转为趴卧，双手叠在身体下面压住，这样就不会像个变态般伸手了。

“你问了什么来着？”史蒂夫问，语气带着笑意。巴基把脸埋进枕头，妄图拾回掉了满地的脑细胞来回答问题。

几根手指落在他的头发，他愈加无法思考，但他说不出让史蒂夫停下。略显潦草却快感迭起的头部按摩让他迷失了时间，直到那只手慢慢滑向他的脖子，半是深情半是戏谑地提醒他，他才吐出一个完整的句子。

“你作弊，史蒂芬.格兰特.罗杰斯。”

“全名，”史蒂夫笑道，“我有麻烦了吗，巴恩斯先生？”

“操你的，”巴基吼道，好吧，用词不当。史蒂夫的笑意更浓，搭在巴基脖子上的手绷紧一些。巴基咽下呻吟，让大脑重回正轨。

“那些晚上。我刚在问你，你离开的那些晚上，满月我可以理解，但其他晚上呢？”

“我不想让你发现我只在满月时离开。我想在见识了外星军队和会飞的天神后，狼人的存在难不倒你。你那么聪明，一定能把事情串起来。我只好尽我所能扰乱你的视线了。”

巴基点点头。这讲得通，史蒂夫的话语里带着一如既往的诚实，但他总觉得这还不是完整的故事。他没有问，只是看着史蒂夫的表情几经转变，耐心地等着。几分钟后，史蒂夫叹了一口气，嘴角牵起悲伤的微笑。

“我会用那些时间侦查九头蛇的特工。”

“ _ **什么**_ ？”

“形势已经比神盾局倒台前好了很多，”史蒂夫冷静地说道，这令巴基有点恼火，“他们现在有更重要的事忙活。但是在那之前，他们时常到访。他们知道我和你都在这里，想要杀了我，抓了你。我不能让他们如愿，巴克。”

说起自己的死亡时，史蒂夫非常平静，而说起九头蛇对巴基的计划时却怒气冲冲。巴基几乎想笑。他优先考虑的事情总是很奇怪，而列表的首位永远是巴基。他当然高兴，只是七十年的分别似乎应该有很多的变化。

“所以你杀了他们，”巴基抬起眉毛，“处理了尸体。而我全然不知。”

史蒂夫笑得更开，眼神坚定而满足。他就像一个自信的捕食者，这样的联想令巴基的胃有如蝴蝶扑动。

“对。坦白讲，我还有帮手。森林里的狼群胃口不小又喜欢人类，不过我能约束它们。它们知道你碰不得。”

“普通的狼？还是像你这样的？”

“普通的。它们知道我有违自然，但也知道我比他们强壮。狼群以此论辈，我召集它们时，它们会追随我。”

“听起来你可以和他们对话。”

“差不多？谈不上对话，但我们能交流。”

巴基试着想象金光闪耀的史蒂夫屹立在狼群的中心，他几乎能听见那些月夜森林中回荡的狼嚎。

“我能听见你的狼嚎，”巴基说，“不止是你。那种夜晚我不会出门，但有时候我很想出去看看。”

“不要去。”史蒂夫严肃道，还带着担忧，巴基决定不向他提起自己甚至计划好要在满月时跟着他出门的事。“那种夜晚对人类来说太不安全，即便是你。”

“不知道你有没有注意到，哥们，但我已经不是人类了。”

他在史蒂夫面前摆了摆金属手臂。他没想到，史蒂夫一把抓住他的金属手指，牵到唇边，带着温柔和崇敬的亲吻落在每一个关节，巴基惊讶地僵住了。

“巴基.巴恩斯，你是一个战士，你经历过无人能承受的黑暗岁月，但你怎么敢说你不是人类。”

巴基闭上眼睛，脸埋进枕头。每回史蒂夫这样说话，他都无言以对。史蒂夫太过真诚，巴基只想要相信他。

史蒂夫任由他当鸵鸟，但依然牵着他的左臂，巴基也没有松手。史蒂夫的手指细细抚摸着他的指关节，嘴唇轻柔地擦过金属合叶。他的心脏砰砰直跳，不知史蒂夫能否听见。

“我一直好奇为什么我来了这儿以后九头蛇迟迟没有动作，”巴基终于找回自己的声音，“现在知道了。你这多管闲事的混蛋，偷走我的乐趣。”

“如果我真想当个多管闲事的混蛋，我就会跟着你和复仇者联盟去到全国各地。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地回击，“你不知道我有多想去。但我却选择留在这里，像只宠物犬一样等着你回家。”

“我很惊讶你能有自制力。”

“对啊，”史蒂夫话里有话，巴基看向他。他蹙眉盯着和自己交缠的银色手指，嘴角不高兴地抿着，“九头蛇害你这么深，你有权让他们付出代价。小小的复仇可以升华心灵。”

“我从没想过史蒂夫.罗杰斯会这样说。”

巴基没在挖苦他，但史蒂夫温柔的深情让他不免想起往事。

“人是会变的。”

“确实，改变并不总是坏事。我深爱着那个打架不会逃的布鲁克林小混蛋，他已经走了，我知道。而我也不再是那个愿意花一辈子时间英雄救美、事后亲吻你伤口的男孩了，他也走了。”

史蒂夫轻轻眨眼，睫毛因点点湿润而粘在一起。巴基很想伸出手帮他擦去泪滴，但他只是把史蒂夫的手握得更紧。他需要说完这番话，紧握的双手给了他力量。

“曾经的我们再好，却也不适合现在的我们了。我们各自熬过这些岁月，如今又在这里重逢，我愿意相信这就是命中注定。在见识过那么多操蛋的事情之后我竟然还相信这世界有因果轮回，真是白痴。”

“你不是，”史蒂夫严厉地反驳，两只眼睛亮亮的，“巴基，这当然是命中注定。一直到世界尽头，还记得吗？”

“事实上，这是我最先记起的事情。”

史蒂夫略显吃惊，对着巴基温柔而悲伤地微笑。

“我以为我没有遵守那个承诺，”史蒂夫说道。这一次，轮到巴基眨去眼中的湿意。

“我也是，史蒂薇。”

“但是我们又相遇了。”

巴基隐约听到史蒂夫声线中的绝望，像是他需要安慰，需要有人告诉他：是的，他们又在一起了，这不是梦，他们不会睁开眼发现梦中的那个人依旧永远触不可及。

也许只是巴基的胡乱猜想。

“我们又在一起了，”他如此承诺，而这一次，他希望可以信守承诺。

史蒂夫把他拉进一个吻里，巴基急切地回应，手脚缠上史蒂夫结实的身体。这一吻不长，巴基只能责怪自己，因为是他打断了亲吻，气喘吁吁地在这明显错误的时间提出盘旋于脑海的问题。

“为什么是现在？”

史蒂夫疑惑地眨眨眼。巴基深吸一口气，后退稍许好让自己正常地思考。

“你还没和我说为什么选择暴露自己。如果你从那个晚上便开始跟踪我，那你有大把的机会坦白。我已经在这儿住了多久来着，一年了？”

“十一个月，”史蒂夫心不在焉地纠正，巴基挑起眉毛，史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，“我在等你问我。”

“我一直想问，但总没有合适的时机。起初，我只是不想把你吓跑。”

“你可吓跑不了我。这么说可能有点虚伪，但我也是这么担心的。”

“担心把我吓跑？”巴基没等史蒂夫点头就继续道，“笨蛋，用什么把我吓跑？你也知道我见过比狼人更超现实的东西。是你让我重拾了记忆，是你在一直保护我。那点小小的跟踪才不会吓到我。 要说真有什么，你能忍住不提示我倒是令我刮目相看。”

“谢了，”史蒂夫佯怒，随后微笑起来，“不仅仅是因为我是狼人。你也说了，我已经不再是那个你熟识的人。我不知道这个巴基.巴恩斯是否愿意接纳我——我害怕答案是否定的。躲在暗处更为保险，我可以看到你，可以确保你的安全。这对我而言已经是奢望，哪怕一辈子就这样默默守护你，我也满足了，巴克。”

“骗子。你才不满足，一定在自己生闷气，”巴基心虚地反驳道，鼻音浓重，“但你还是这么做了。”

史蒂夫没再反驳。巴基一想到那些日子他活得像一个忠实的影子远远望着自己的生活就心脏抽痛。他们错过了太多时机。

“如果我和卡特他们一起去了欧洲，你要怎么办？”

她邀请过他。彼时他参与了清除北美九头蛇基地的行动，卡特无比真诚地感谢他的帮助，这反倒有些尴尬了——巴基完全是出于私心，他打向九头蛇的每一颗子弹都承载着愤怒与自由的力量。九头蛇很快逃窜，最后几个基地都不见人影只剩陷阱。到那时，巴基已经和复仇者们配合默契。

但是当卡特邀请他一道去欧洲继续任务时，巴基拒绝了。即使是宣称已故的尼克.弗瑞来访，犹如威胁般重复这个邀请，他也没有改变主意。他是射杀了这个人，但他没那么愧疚，再说，子弹射偏也是巴基的计划。

他说不出为什么拒绝，也许他在那时就意识到，正义的愤怒太容易统治你的身体，让你在复仇的路上永不回头。

“跟着你。”史蒂夫温柔的声音令巴基拉回思绪，“在美国没关系，你总是会回来。而且我看得出来，你需要复仇。但欧洲完全是另一码事。巴基，我不能重蹈覆辙，再次让你一个人去那儿了。”

“还惦记着呢？”

这是个玩笑，却一点也不好笑。甚至巴基自己都笑不出来。上一次他把史蒂夫留在美国，孤身前往另一个大陆时，他们两个都死了。不算真的死了，但也差不多。他不想再次验证这个规律，尤其是史蒂夫才刚刚回到他的身边。他试着想象史蒂夫再一次失去他的样子——比现在更萎靡不振，有更多的时间折磨自己。

“史蒂夫，没有你，我哪儿也不会去。不会再来一次了。”

“好，”史蒂夫轻声道，宽大的手掌捧住巴基的脸，“我帮你记住。”

巴基放松了一些，史蒂夫语气中的坚定令他安心。从前他认识的史蒂夫，瘦弱的身躯中就装载着坚定不移的内心和无可阻挡的行动力。而现在，他的体格终于同强大的内心相配。如果他如此承诺，那么他绝对能做到。

“你还没有回答我的问题，”巴基想让史蒂夫知道，如果他还没有准备好便不用回答。他已经坦白了许多重要的事情。

“说实话？我不是故意暴露的。你发现我受伤的那天是九头蛇最后一次到访。只来了一支小队，配合也一般，但有个人运气不错砍伤了我。我叫来狼群帮忙，打算原地躺着等待伤口愈合。然后你就出现了。我…我本想把你吓跑或者表现得像只普通的狼，但是你实在太贴心了，巴基。我拼尽全力才没有当场变身扑进你怀里。那天早晨我第一次来你家，在门廊上看见你时我就知道我快坚持不住了，再然后，你叫了我的名字。”

“好笑的是，我的第一反应并非‘噢，这是我死去挚友的来世’。我以为你是变种狼，九头蛇的实验品。看起来很合理。但你仍然让我想起， _ **你**_ 。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫叹气，“我看得出来。尤其是你同我说话的时候。我太想顶嘴了，巴克。愧疚折磨着我，我从不敢想你还这样在乎我。这是压垮我的最后一根稻草。很抱歉花了这么久的时候。”

“我当然在乎了，”巴基的声音在破碎的边缘，“没…没关系。如果你就那么毫无缓冲地突然出现，指不定我是什么反应呢。可能会直接开枪打你。你只是谨慎一些，挺好的。”

“我这一辈子都没有 _ **谨慎**_ 过。我这么说只是因为我知道你是这么想的。别太宠我，巴基。我很害怕，就那么简单。我不怕你开枪打我，反正也不会死。但我害怕你认出我之后让我滚蛋。”

“我永远不会，史蒂薇。”

作为一个因为一双勾起往日回忆的眼睛就收养了巨型变种狼的人，巴基竭力语气坚定。好在史蒂夫受用地点点头。

“我知道，对不起。”

“没关系。对不起我曾经把你忘记。”

“ **巴克** 。”

“开个玩笑嘛。”

“好冷。”

巴基耸肩承认了，他笑着看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也笑起来。

史蒂夫把他拉近，他顺从地偎依进他的怀中。巴基用鼻子抵着史蒂夫的喉结，深深地吸了一口气。史蒂夫闻起来就像近日的森林，狂野又清新，城市男孩巴基意外地喜欢这种被自然的清香包裹住的感觉。

“我不太同意你之前说的，”过了好一会儿，巴基几乎要跌入梦乡时，史蒂夫开口道。他迷迷糊糊呢喃着应声，史蒂夫偷笑了一下，继续说，“你说曾经的我们不适合现在的我们。也许，40年代的我会不知道如何和现在的你相处，但他还是会爱你。他会想出办法。因为你就是你，巴克。没有一个版本的我会不认识你，我的灵魂能听到你的召唤。不知道你是否同意，但我愿意相信你也一样。”

巴基不能争辩，也不想争辩，泪水无声地滑过脸颊，落在史蒂夫的脖子上一团糟。他贴近史蒂夫的喉咙，轻轻说出了那句属于他们的承诺。


	4. 我想要你爱我身体里的河流(我们在此生根 地球为我们哭泣)

巴基从来不是典型的晨鸟或者夜猫子。九头蛇的控制下，睡眠与冷冻仓画上等号。俄国人则至少会让他完成长时间任务后在真正的床上睡一觉。如今，他‘隶属’只有他一人的个人组织，在睡觉这件事上没有多大所谓，他讨厌做梦，甚至甘愿为了不做梦放弃睡眠。然而过去的经验表明，如果他一连熬上数日，即使血清也难保他的健康。另外，他喜欢这种大脑自然休眠，不被注射药物、不被拖入冰冷黑暗的感觉。

如果说有个人或物能够让他少做噩梦，巴基一定会喜欢他。巴基已经全身心无可救药地爱着史蒂夫，他不需要多一条理由更喜欢他，但是每当入夜，身上压着毛茸茸的巨狼毛毯总让他的心泛起阵阵涟漪。

这段日子，狼形和人形史蒂夫出现的时间大约对半开，但睡觉时爬上床铺的总是狼。他会保持着狼形过夜，一直到第二天的狩猎结束，才变回人的样子。有时候，巴基会忍不住想告诉史蒂夫，以人形上床也没关系，狼毛换成史蒂夫的臂弯同样非常诱人。但他总是临阵退缩，因为狼史蒂夫会在他噩梦惊醒时舔掉他的眼泪，宛若一个咄咄逼人的骑士把他护在身下，难以言说的安心令他怯步。

并且，他也不想史蒂夫将这误解为隐晦的性爱邀请。他们正在慢慢适应新生活——好吧，也不是每时每刻都很慢，史蒂夫刚现身的那天他们确实像两个青少年，没头没脑地亲热，当时的巴基甚至还未完全相信史蒂夫所说的话。但是自那之后，他们的进展仅限于日常的拥吻和爱抚。巴基渴望更多，他在夜里见过史蒂夫炙热的眼神，他知道这种渴望是相互的。不过他们不用着急，他不想催促史蒂夫，也不想催促自己。

没错，他可以把一切都说清楚，不留误解的空间。他会选一天这么做，但不是现在。即使是面对史蒂夫，他的亲密谈心也有限额，目前暂时用完了。

每天醒来怀中温暖柔软的大狼就这样渐渐成为习惯。所以，当他在凌晨时分被脖子后轻触的嘴唇吓得一抖时，他完全有理由回敬一拳。

迷糊的睡意顷刻间消失，他突然意识到自己在攻击的是谁，然而拳已挥出——谢天谢地，是右手——一只宽大的手掌接住拳头，黑暗中有咯咯的笑声响起。

“史蒂夫！”巴基喘着气，懊恼地落进身后人的怀抱，“你这个疯子，你是想死吗？”

“不想，”史蒂夫轻快地答，鼻子若即若离地蹭着巴基的脖子，太不公平了，巴基 ** _保证_** 自己只享受一会儿就要叫停。

嘴唇移向金属肩膀，鼻子的蹭碰仿佛细碎的亲吻。巴基只能感受到些许压力和位置的变化，酥麻蔓至全身，他在史蒂夫的怀里放松下来。

“感觉好新奇，”巴基低喃，睡意悄悄爬上眼皮。他没猜错，在史蒂夫的臂弯中醒来的感觉简直就像天堂。他迫不及待想知道入睡是否也是如此。

直到史蒂夫下半身贴上他的。

“哇哦，”巴基喘了口气，睡意一哄而散。他无意识地向后一顶，史蒂夫急促的吸气声让他又顶一次。

“巴克，”史蒂夫呻吟，一手捧住巴基的脸颊，轻转他的头同自己接吻，唇舌交缠，两人毫无章法地吻作一团，每一下都比之前更加色情。

史蒂夫尝起来不像刚睡醒的人，他要么在决定勾引巴基之前就洗漱过，要么根本没睡。无论是哪一种，都让巴基有些介意自己早晨的口气。他试着后退，但史蒂夫紧紧托住他的下巴，加倍努力地啃咬他的脸颊。好吧，史蒂夫赢了。

等到他们终于气喘吁吁地分开，巴基因这尴尬的姿势而脖子抽筋。他正想转过身继续接吻，突然，史蒂夫握住他的髋部，硬挺挤进股缝难耐地抽插，操，根本不用 ** _慢慢来_** 。

“你是做了个春梦还是怎样？”巴基的阴茎也立了起来，前后双重兴奋下他竭尽全力才吐出一句完整的英语。

“没有，”史蒂夫低沉道。上帝，巴基从前不知道这般低沉沙哑的声音能让他欲火焚身。

“你……我靠！”

史蒂夫对着巴基的皮肤低喘，张口咬住了巴基的后颈肉，巴基生出一丝臣服的欲望，他愿意让史蒂夫为所欲为。这种冲动在数十年前的记忆和近几周都很常见，他懒得理会它。史蒂夫松开嘴，湿漉的舌头舔过咬痕，更像是为了挑逗而不是安抚，巴基哼哼着回应。他的阴茎在内裤里撑起帐篷，寻求关注，但巴基没有去摸它。

“你好美，”史蒂夫在他耳边低喃，万般真诚的甜言蜜语，巴基既害羞又想听下去，“醒来看到你，那么放松，那么漂亮，想要你。根本不需要做梦，甜心，你就是我的春梦。”

“ ** _天啊_** ，”巴基把脸埋进枕头，想要掩藏脸上烫起的红晕。史蒂夫贴着他的发丝发出轻柔哄逗的声音，一手抚摸他的侧身转移注意力。手掌握着巴基的屁股停住，拇指轻轻滑过裤腰。

“可以吗？”他问，这次正经不少。

巴基知道只要他有一点点拒绝的迹象，史蒂夫就会立刻停下。他们以后可以谈谈这个，设定好欲擒故纵的界限。现在，巴基真的很想要。尽管拥有选择的权利、有人在意你的选择的感觉还是有些新奇。

他沉默了片刻。史蒂夫依然拥着他，不紧张，只是单纯地等待答复。

“可以，”巴基喘息着侧头回答，“可以，没关系。”

“你确定吗？”

这一回，巴基哼了一声转头，拽住史蒂夫倾尽热情地吻了上去。

“操，我确定。别再捉弄我了，罗杰斯。”

“让我来给你见识一下什么是真正的捉弄，”史蒂夫咬着巴基的嘴唇咕哝，一脸坏笑地隔着短裤握住了巴基的老二。

抚摸并不讨巧，不过是热辣紧实的触摸，但这是几十年来第一次有别人碰那里。巴基弓着身子，发出尴尬而高亢的呻吟。史蒂夫轻轻一捏，呻吟渐渐消失，变成无措的喘息。史蒂夫的掌下显出一块很大的湿斑，他用拇指隔着布料揉搓那处，巴基不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸，以免打破14岁时创下的最快射精记录。

史蒂夫却火上浇油，掌根抵住巴基的阴茎摩擦，嘴唇湿漉漉地舔吻他的脖子。他没有说话，巴基能感受他的目光像沉重又热辣的毯子笼罩着自己。

“史蒂夫，操，就——”

“嗯哼？”背后的混蛋无辜地哼声。他的整个手掌圈住巴基的阴茎，却不移动，“你想要什么，巴基？”

“狗娘养的。”

“嘿，我妈妈一直对你很好。”

“别在床上提她，我的天，我们七十年前不就谈过这个了吗？”

史蒂夫惊喜地大笑起来，巴基终于得偿所愿。短裤被褪下，灵巧的手指缠绕住他的阴茎，大拇指搓弄马眼，溢出的前液在龟头涂抹开。巴基为了抑住尖叫几乎咬破嘴唇，但是当史蒂夫又快又紧地连续套弄他时，呻吟脱口而出。他的臀部抽搐，猛烈地撞向史蒂夫的拳头，他能听到身后的人也在低沉喘息。

“舒服吗？”史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵问，声音嘶哑仿佛他才是那个被送上极乐的人。

“太他妈爽了，”巴基气喘不止，无羞无耻地挺动臀胯，“再快点，史蒂夫，我等得头发都要白了，你在干什——”

史蒂夫毫无预兆地握紧巴基，快感加剧到疼痛的边缘，巴基弓着背僵住，甚至不敢呼吸。

“这就给你，”史蒂夫的声音染着令人羞恼的窃喜，“坚持住好吗，甜心？”

换作其他人和其他情况，巴基定会跳起来骂人。但这是史蒂夫，命令他坚持住。操。 ** _操_** 。

“巴基，”史蒂夫唤道，诱骗的声线温柔至极，颤栗蔓延到巴基的脚趾。

“好。好的，史蒂夫。我会坚持住。”

太阳穴印上一个笑着的亲吻，史蒂夫用下巴勾住巴基的肩膀，手上终于开始动作。干燥的大手强健有力，撸弄带着恰到好处的粗暴。巴基坚持不了多久，史蒂夫一定察觉到了，一定看到了他吐着前液的龟头和全身紧绷抽搐的肌肉，但他没有任何表示，只是保持着手上有力而克制的套弄，巴基呼吸渐渐急促，嘴唇逸出难耐的呜咽。

“快到了，”史蒂夫的拇指沿着阴茎底侧滑过，他的脚趾蜷缩、肚腹收紧，“坚持不了了，史蒂薇，已经很久了，求你。”

“没关系，巴基。”

撸动突然加速，快感在一瞬间迸发。

“你想什么时候射都可以。”

——最后一个音节落下之前，巴基射了出来。

他紧闭着双眼，眼前布满白色的噪点。他听到史蒂夫在说话，声音低沉又甜蜜，但他听不清，全身的感官只剩阴茎上依旧没停的抚摸，史蒂夫想要逼出他的每一滴精液。

在他崩溃之前，史蒂夫停下动作，巴基不知道自己算不算失望。

“太美了，巴克。”他终于能听清他的话语，沙哑的声音穿过身体，更添余韵，“你高潮的时候总是这么美。”

巴基抬起眼皮，史蒂夫一手撑着笼罩在他的身上，另一手满是他的精液。他的表情阴沉又饥渴，巴基只想要被吃干抹净。

也许表情泄露了他心中的想法，史蒂夫咒骂一声，猛冲下来咬住巴基的嘴唇吸吮，下唇很快麻刺肿胀起来。

“太美了，”他放开后又重复了一遍，巴基终于清醒到会害羞脸红的程度。他很喜欢史蒂夫这样夸他，一直以来都是，但他已不再是那个春风得意、觉得自己配得上任何夸赞的小孩了。

“史蒂夫，你的品味够怪的，竟然觉得一个满身疤痕的金属臂男人漂亮。”

史蒂夫轻拍了一下怀中人的额头，巴基咬住他的手指。

“别犯傻。你是我见过最漂亮的人。”史蒂夫露出近乎痴迷的微笑，巴基完全无法拒绝他，“过去是，未来也是。我本以为再也见不到你了。手臂和伤疤是属于你的一部分。你得知道我是真心这么想的。”

巴基闭上眼睛，脑袋向捧住他的手掌蹭了蹭，因为有些时候，睁眼看着史蒂夫饱含深情的蓝色大眼睛会让他说不出话。

“如果我说，换作别人我根本不会在乎，你会相信吗？你我都来到新的世纪，你看起来就像个希腊天神，而我却像一块缝满补丁的被子。别误会，即使你还是那个被哮喘困扰的90磅混蛋，我也会这样觉得。”巴基睁开眼睛，没有看史蒂夫，“我知道从前的我更漂亮。而现在的你有更多的选择。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫郁结地叹气，巴基皱起脸。旖旎的余韵散尽，是被巴基该死的嘴巴赶走的。“嘿，看着我好吗？求你了，巴克。”

他抬起眼看过去。即使史蒂夫让他跳下悬崖，他也会照做。史蒂夫的眼中没有怜悯，这让窟住巴基心脏的枷锁放松一些，紧接着他注意到史蒂夫散发出的宠溺的佯怒。这个表情很熟悉，他在二战战场和近几个月时常想念。如果可怜的冬日战士明白什么是想念，他也会想念的。

“你就是个笨蛋，”史蒂夫温柔地开口，“你逻辑上的漏洞都够开过一架航空母舰了。”

“嘿—”

“嘘，”史蒂夫毫不客气地命令，“你说完了，现在轮到我说。你说得没错，从前的你是我那时见过最漂亮的人。用你的话说，我就是一个深受哮喘困扰的90磅混蛋，身上的病多得让你应顾不暇，还有一身苍蝇般的臭脾气。”

“好了，这不公平，我从没这么说过。”

“我很肯定你就是这么想的。我知道我确实是那样，而且我根本不好看。”

“史蒂夫—”

“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，别逼我堵住你的嘴。”

史蒂夫的声音有一丝沮丧，眼神几乎在乞求巴基听他说，所以巴基乖乖闭上了嘴。

“每个人都说你值得更好的，”史蒂夫的嘴角勾起，“我也知道。但是每当我鼓起勇气和你谈，你都会用上所有你知道的和临时编造的脏话来骂我，然后再花两倍的时间说服我相信我放的屁都是香的。”

巴基不由哼笑了一声，往日回忆和史蒂夫声线中的深情令他温暖无比。

“这我记得。”

“那你应该明白我现在的感受。金属手臂，没有手臂，所有这些伤疤——全都无法削弱你的美丽。你还是你。而且巴克，拜托，你有镜子的，你该知道你依然是我见过的最漂亮的家伙。”

巴基想回几句冷嘲热讽，但他张开嘴，片刻后又闭上，他说不出话来。很显然，史蒂夫的每一个字都是真心的，该死，巴基只想相信他。

“对不起，”最后他说道。比起对自己的评价，他更多地是在为暗示史蒂夫那般肤浅而道歉。

“Jerk，”史蒂夫柔声说，“竟然说我男人坏话。”

“去你的，你偏心，punk。”

“我当然偏心，”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地接话，“因为我爱疯了你。但这并不意味着我是错的。”

巴基用力翻了个白眼，猛地拽下史蒂夫吻住，好让他闭嘴。

直到嘴唇相接，史蒂夫弯起嘴角贴合他嘴唇的形状，巴基才意识到自己在傻笑。史蒂夫一手托住他的脖子，另一手轻轻揉着他的屁股，手上干涸的精液让两人皆是一愣。巴基在亲吻中大笑起来，史蒂夫断断续续地抱怨，倾身更深地吻住他。巴基的双手游移着探索史蒂夫宽阔背脊的肌肉曲线和柔软的发丝，欣欣然回吻，很快，戳着他屁股的大家伙便开始难耐地寻找存在感。

“嘿，小史蒂夫似乎觉得被忽视了，”他看向史蒂夫，咧嘴坏笑道，“我也是，如果你花了那么长时间夸我漂亮却没有实际行动的话。”

“你怎么这么坏？”史蒂夫夸张地摇着头，但巴基看得见他藏起来的微笑。

“你就喜欢我这样，混蛋。快点宝贝，占有我吧。”

巴基打开双腿，嚣张地发出邀请，史蒂夫瞳孔扩大，露出兽性的表情。

“润滑油？”史蒂夫的声音带着性感的沙哑。巴基摸到枕头下的软管递过去，对方似乎对他把润滑油放在如此唾手可得的位置丝毫不惊讶，不过也对，润滑油在这儿的时间比他知道史蒂夫还活着的时间都长。史蒂夫以狼形潜伏时就见过它。

史蒂夫打开软管，表情变得滑稽又复杂。

“不许评价，”巴基警告，在史蒂夫面前摇了摇手指，“我已经说过一遍，现在再重复一次。质疑我的润滑油喜好，你就睡地板，史蒂文。”

史蒂夫生生吞下想说的话，手指挤上润滑，刚才咬到酸柠檬般的表情消散，渐渐染上情欲，眼神饶有兴趣地顺着巴基赤裸的躯体来到下半身。

“快点，”巴基呼吸不匀地命令，史蒂夫又吻住他，颤栗的热量直达脚趾尖。当他们分开，巴基晕乎乎地没缓过神，任由史蒂夫将他摆成侧卧的姿势。大腿内侧的皮肤被抹上润滑油，他尴尬地轻轻一喘。

“不操我？”他问，尽量掩饰声音中的失望，但不幸失败了。他其实有些忧虑，因为他的屁股已经很长很长时间没有塞进过老二了，虽然从前的史蒂夫比他的体型‘伟岸’不少，但巴基可以轻松吃下，尤其两人多年热衷于练习。但眼前的狼人史蒂夫大得像凶器，巴基不知道自己会不会受伤，但他知道这绝对值得。

“这次不操，”史蒂夫简单答道，亲了一下巴基的脸颊后在他身后躺下，“但是不会等太久，可以吗？”

巴基在他的怀里乱蹭，好表明自己有多可以。史蒂夫笑了一声，老二慢慢滑进他的大腿之间。黏腻的大手钳制住巴基的大腿，立刻快速挺动起来。巴基乖乖得夹紧双腿，咬住嘴唇吞下渴望的细小呻吟。史蒂夫炽热的呼吸喷在他的后颈，阴茎在两条大腿之间点火般浅浅抽插。

挺动间，身后人的牙齿忽然刮到巴基的脖子，他忍不住喘息出声，这无疑刺激到了史蒂夫。他操得更快更不规则，巴基欣喜地发现他的习惯未变，总是爱坚持那么久。巴基自己的老二兴奋地颤抖，他能再度硬起来，或者更准确地说是史蒂夫能让他再度硬起来，或许望他一眼就行。但他只是松软躺着，享受着给予史蒂夫快感的满足感。

史蒂夫射的时候忍不住嘶哑地呻吟，喊着巴基的名字和一堆脏话。浊液落在巴基大腿的内侧皮肤，烫得仿佛能烙铁。腿间一片泥泞，巴基却忍不住摩擦双腿，想让史蒂夫的精液渗入他的皮肤。

“哼嗯，”史蒂夫吻着他的后背喃喃道。

“嗯，”巴基满足地叹息，靠向他，“同意，哥们。”

* * *

起床后，他们进入一种微妙的状态。巴基觉得是因为他单纯好骗，并且非常善于克制自己近乎无间断想要坐上史蒂夫老二的冲动。而史蒂夫也是同样。这天稍晚的时候，巴基眼睁睁看着他忍住勃起的冲动，可爱又礼貌地笑着退开，冲向卫生间自慰，而巴基则呆在原处做同样的事。两人的听力都有过增强，但他们谁也没提起过这件事。

巴基并非在抱怨这偷偷摸摸的各自撸管，但是其他时间真的有些…奇怪。

不是坏的那种奇怪。巴基大部分时间都在回味清晨的性爱和史蒂夫的陪伴。史蒂夫今天没有变回狼形去狩猎，而是吃了巴基做的食物。这不常发生，因为他的新陈代谢较巴基的更为疯狂，无论巴基声明多少次，他都傻傻地认定自己会吃穷巴基。然而今天，他留在家里吃了饭，全天跟着巴基，比狼形时还要粘人。

在第五次被钉在墙上啃吻后，巴基终于喘着气问，“你今天毛手毛脚的。”

史蒂夫只是低哼，一言不发地磨蹭巴基的脖子。细碎的胡茬将皮肤磨得生红。巴基梳理着他的头发，纵容他撒娇似的亲热。

或许和满月有关。也许明早史蒂夫就会离开，一天后才会回家。也许是狼的本能在作祟，也许他只是在预支对巴基的想念。无论怎样，巴基都不会抱怨。

* * *

果然，史蒂夫离开了一整天。巴基问过他，为什么满月现形发生在夜晚而他却要在白天离开。史蒂夫回答说，接近满月时狼人太过危险，不适合与人相处。他的话里藏话，语气令巴基不忍再问。他并非不好奇，只是他比大多数人都清楚，有些话题是不适合深究的。平日的史蒂夫看起来完全能控制自己。不过巴基不也是吗，一旦被触发洗脑词也是极其危险的存在。

他还有许多往事没有告诉史蒂夫，可能永远说不出口。而史蒂夫，尽管他如此阳光又可爱，他也从未说过自己在巴基入伍后过着幸福的生活。

天啊，看看他。史蒂夫才离开半天，他已经变成一条顾影自怜的可怜虫了。

入夜后狼嚎响起，巴基感到全身血液都在震动。他曾向史蒂夫提过这个，后者猜说是因为他肩上失败的标记与满月和狼群产生了某种联系，这正是他所期待的答案。这种悸动并不讨厌，尤其现在他知道了产生的原因。他有一种撕破衣服去森林狂奔的冲动，但他能控制住，能忍受这小小的不安。

他没有睡觉。可能试了也睡不着，但他根本没试。他凝神听着狼嚎，想知道它们是否如听起来这般饱受煎熬。史蒂夫在家时总是很快乐，笑起来像小太阳，温暖又耀眼。

也许月圆之夜注定有所不同。也许史蒂夫也不一样了，不再是跟在巴基身边的大狗狗，不再是吻巴基晚安的英俊男人。更狂野，更野性。

天亮了。史蒂夫没有回家。

* * *

巴基清楚这样的做法多余又愚蠢，但是天色刚亮，他就穿上衣服出门去寻找史蒂夫。他没打算走远，甚至没有带刀。只不过无论他怎样安慰自己，都实在做不到在家无所事事地等待。

一个小时的寻找一无所获。他短暂地产生了走得更远的想法，但是理智狠狠扇了他一巴掌，逼迫他慢跑回小木屋。要说有什么收获，这趟小小的出行将他彻夜无眠的困倦赶走了。他打算回家煮好咖啡和早餐。史蒂夫说过满月后总是很饿。他也说过回家之前会猎食，但来点加餐没什么不好。

巴基对于列出这个让自己忙碌起来的计划感到沾沾自喜，他不用像个白痴似的在森林中游荡了。他完全没料到计划会在第一步就被破坏。

他脚踏进门，一丝不安闪过，突然就被一堵高壮的人墙钉在了墙上。左臂条件反射地扣住对方的喉咙，他才注意到那暖阳般的金发和蓝色眼睛。

史蒂夫全身赤裸，一脸开心地看着巴基。

“你疯了吗？”巴基大叫，迅速收回史蒂夫喉咙上的手。他一拳打在史蒂夫的肩上，几乎用尽全力，然而史蒂夫纹丝未动，他只好咆哮道，“他妈的，史蒂夫，我差点杀了你！”

“不对，”史蒂夫笑起来，是那种会令理智的人落荒而逃的坏笑。而巴基从来和理智沾不上边，史蒂夫永远吓不到他，虽然他还是小小一颤，“你不能，你也不会。”

“自大的混蛋。”

史蒂夫扑哧一笑，脸颊蹭上巴基的，小胡茬在光滑的皮肤上刮蹭。暖暖的火花在胃里扑烁。

“巴基，我回家的时候你不在。”

这句话本不是指责，但却包含着一丝训诫的意味，巴基感觉自己像个做了错事的孩子。他又拍拍史蒂夫的肩，捏了捏那里紧实的肌肉，史蒂夫警告般咬了一下他的喉结。

“我出去找你了，”巴基说，脸颊因他不愿深究的原因烫起来，“我…我想你了。”

“我也想你，”史蒂夫对着巴基的脖子低语，嘴唇微张，湿润的唇舌抵住他搏动的颈动脉，“一直想着你，想进入你的身体。想回家，把你拖到森林，操到你尖叫为止。”

巴基僵住了，身体渐渐燥热，脑袋却一片空白。他硬了，从意识到袭击他的人是史蒂夫时起就硬了，现在几乎硬得发疼，万分渴求史蒂夫的话变成现实。

但是又有些奇怪。史蒂夫在性事上一直坚定又自信，但此刻的他是完全不同量级的霸道。双手带着强烈的占有欲，滑进衣服下面乱摸。呼吸喷洒在巴基的脖颈，牙齿和舌头轮番逗弄巴基的脖颈，灼热的鼻息喷在颈窝，一边呼吸着巴基的味道，一边用自己的气味覆盖领地。

“怎么了这是？”巴基慌乱中扯住史蒂夫的头发向后，想看一眼他的表情。史蒂夫泛着不正常的潮红，眼睑低垂，眸色深沉地望着他，仿佛想把他活剥生吞。

“我说了，”史蒂夫笑着说，“想你了。”

说完，史蒂夫握住大腿将他一把抱起，巴基惊呼一声。两条腿缠上史蒂夫的腰，紧实的触感令他轻声嘤咛，史蒂夫把他用力按在墙上，磨蹭两人坚硬的阴茎，他的呻吟更大一些。这个姿势使巴基完全处于被动，史蒂夫轻松托着他，凌乱的舌吻把最后几个试图搞清状况的脑细胞也赶尽杀绝了。

巴基只好紧紧抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，大腿圈住他的腰臀，任由两具身体的摩擦越来越剧烈。史蒂夫的亲吻原始而粗暴，舔舐啃咬间留下满目瘀痕。巴基的老二被刺激得弹动，它被困在两层衣服之下，急切地渴望被释放、被抚摸。但史蒂夫只是继续摩擦，腰部越来越用力，仿佛靠着意念就能进入巴基的身体。亲吻没有一刻停歇，巴基终于受不了地错开嘴唇，大口喘气，他既想让史蒂夫冷静又想乞求他继续，两者都没有说出口。

史蒂夫突然一口咬住他红肿的嘴唇，他就这样毫无征兆地射了。他颤抖着叫出声，头向后撞在墙上，这点疼痛在体内过载的快感面前不值一提。射精结束时他仍然半硬着，异常敏感地肿胀。

史蒂夫没有停下，继续吞下巴基痛苦的呻吟，不断摩擦他抽搐的身体。巴基不知道是该害怕还是该兴奋，对史蒂夫而言，控制他简直易如反掌。

他猛地拉住史蒂夫的头发，狼人发出一声低吼，他被震得一颤，侧过头埋进自己的肩膀喘息。

“冷静点，”他抓住史蒂夫的脖子，恳求道，“史蒂夫， _ **求你**_ 。”

‘求你’总是很管用，史蒂夫停下了动作。他没有放开巴基，但是停下了‘虽然没有操他却试图把他操穿墙壁’的动作。失望与如释重负的情绪交织。巴基可能搞砸了，但反正也不是第一次了。

💰史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭着巴基的脸颊和脖子，可爱的动作让巴基想起他暴露身份前拘谨的亲昵，但是这份可爱很快被胸口的震动和低吼声抵消，巴基感到内脏在拉扯。他绝不会告诉史蒂夫，这些带着无法或不愿掩饰的兽性的新习惯简直是在点火，因为这个混蛋定会借此不断撩拨他，并且他也无法保证自己的语气，万一被误以为他像头发情的母狼一样渴望被扑倒呢。

他…确实想。但他不能让史蒂夫知道。

“你想得太大声了，”史蒂夫拉回巴基的思绪，他抱着巴基离开墙壁，两条腿依然缠在她的腰上，“我会难为情的。”

巴基想说句俏皮话反驳，但他的呼吸紧绷不稳根本无暇说话，这都要怪史蒂夫：他抱着巴基——钢铁手臂、支架骨骼和满身肌肉——却轻松得好像抱着一团空气。

也不对，不是空气。史蒂夫的抚摸带着过强的占有欲，眼中的炽热太过明显。他抱着巴基，就好像希望巴基永远只呆在他的怀里。

“还以为你要在墙上干我，”两人倒在床上，史蒂夫再次压住巴基。他们从前也常常这样玩，那个时候巴基无意挥一下胳膊就能让史蒂夫摔到一边。即使是那时，只要史蒂夫摆出严厉的神情和话语，巴基就会乖乖任他处置。他们都喜欢这样，巴基知道史蒂夫如果能在力量上胜过他会更加兴奋。他也知道史蒂夫清楚他也是如此。

愿望清单划掉一项。

“士兵，我觉得你还没准备好，”史蒂夫嘴角勾起调笑的弧度，“不能一下让你崩溃，对吧？”

巴基狐疑地僵住片刻，忽然钳住史蒂夫的手腕翻身跨坐在他的胸口。

“我才不会，”巴基嘴硬地反驳，史蒂夫大笑，身体晃动过时硬邦邦的老二蹭过巴基的屁股，又磨了磨。

史蒂夫没有进一步动作，只是抓住巴基的腰胯，将他固定在上空磨蹭。他们在模仿心中所想的那件事，这本不应该如此火热，但巴基咬不住喉咙深处的呻吟、控制不住想要坐上那根老二的冲动。

他简直是一团糟，意乱情迷间满身是汗、脸颊绯红，内裤里干涸的精液弄脏了外裤。而史蒂夫眸色深沉地盯着他，像是想要把他弄得更糟，一股热流直冲他的下身。

史蒂夫倏地把他甩在床上，几乎瞬间就剥光了他的衣服。一只手捏住他的屁股，巴基脸朝下埋进床垫，臀部拱起，史蒂夫一把扯烂他的内裤。

他彻底寸丝不挂，身上的人把他摆成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高翘起，尽显媚态。巴基脸颊烧起来，老二重新振作，但是他就这样趴着没有动，任由史蒂夫抚摸他的屁股，热烈的眼神像在皮肤上烙出火痕。

“你打算就这么看看，还是做点别的？”

一巴掌落在他丰满的臀肉上。巴基揪住床单，呜咽着向后拱。刺痛的皮肤被手指轻轻拂过，史蒂夫湿热的吻跟着落下，安抚那处细嫩的皮肤，直到一排利齿咬下。

巴基颤抖着大叫出声，身体却没动，感受着史蒂夫持续的吮吸和舔舐。史蒂夫见他趴着微微扭动，满意地松开嘴，转向另一瓣屁股。少了疼痛，感觉不似刚才强烈，但巴基还是靠咬住枕头才压住高亢的叫声。

待史蒂夫移向中间的小洞时，巴基整个屁股都敏感地灼烧着。舌头试探性地一伸，他弓起身子，嘴巴张开呼出无声的尖叫。舌尖轻拍在穴口和边缘的皱褶，手掌扶住他的腰臀固定。史蒂夫温柔又谨慎地探进一拇指，配合着舌头的舔舐，慢慢扩张。巴基克制地低吼，抓住床单几乎撕裂。史蒂夫没有注意到他的变化，一心扑在他的屁股，想要捣毁噬食他的意识。

他疯了似的扭动。作为全世界最可怕的杀手兼情报部门永远的噩梦，他却无法控制住自己的身体。但是去他的谁在乎，史蒂夫就像个在吃七道菜大餐的饿汉，他情难自已。

这本应有点恶心。巴基没想到史蒂夫会这样做，当他打开双腿，以为会是手指的扩张，然后终于能等来那根老二。而现在，他完全沉浸在快感中，如果史蒂夫就此停下，巴基将不会对自己接下来的行为负责。

史蒂夫没有停，羞耻一词像是从他的字典里消失了，他舔弄不停，仿佛巴基是他吃过最美味的佳肴，一刻不吃就会死去。巴基埋在床垫里，嘴里胡乱地呻吟，他浑身颤抖，下半身坚持挺立的唯一原因是他害怕一旦自己缴械史蒂夫就会停下。阴茎前端滴着透明的液体，蹭在床单上一片泥泞，他正想摸摸自己，忽然整个人僵住。

高潮来得猛烈又突然，巴基的双腿卸力似的瘫倒，史蒂夫埋在屁股里呻吟，在舌头边又滑进一指。他跟着巴基倒下，似乎说了些话，也许是恳求宽恕，也许是恳求继续，但巴基正因高潮而嗡嗡耳鸣，听不真切。整个过程漫长而磨人，没得到抚摸的阴茎不断跳动，穴口却被史蒂夫的舌头撑开填满。巴基像是化作一滩只会呻吟的水，史蒂夫终于退开时，他还不知羞耻地抱怨一声。

史蒂夫吻在他的脊椎底端，一路向上，最后吻住巴基的后颈。巴基正挣扎着渡过高潮的余韵，这一串亲吻带着难以言喻的安抚，令他的骨骼和大脑无声融化。史蒂夫把他翻过身仰面躺着，巴基眨了眨眼，视线朦胧，泪滴沾在睫毛上。

“噢，亲爱的，”史蒂夫轻轻擦了擦巴基的眼睛，温柔道。巴基想顶嘴，但他的脑袋和舌头都是罢工状态。

“你哭的样子真好看，”史蒂夫继续，原本得意的微笑变得害羞起来。巴基催促似的回了一声意味不明的咕噜，史蒂夫眼神变深，“老天，巴克。你觉得还能承受得住吗，宝贝？”

巴基咬住嘴唇，体内的一切都叫嚣着欲望。他短促地点点头，闭上眼睛，若再不闭眼，史蒂夫的表情都能令他崩溃。他感受到史蒂夫撑起身子，温暖宽阔的身体短暂笼罩住他，最后停在他的双腿之间。他偷偷睁开一条缝，史蒂夫正专注地润滑手指，表情中暗含的危险令巴基既紧张又兴奋。他甚至不确定自己是否还需要扩张。他的穴口松软，被史蒂夫舔咬的麻刺感犹存，果然，第一根手指进入得毫无阻力。

史蒂夫欣喜地小声一笑，又添一指。这一次也很轻松，但巴基可以感受到隐隐的拉扯。

“再来，”他说着，臀部往史蒂夫的手指上靠，“拜托，别逗我了。”

“没逗你，”史蒂夫声音沙哑，巴基盯着他红肿的嘴唇和绯红的脸颊，看得入迷。他看起来漂亮又沉醉，被巴基擒住了呼吸。

史蒂夫的眼睛对上他的，瞳仁里的蓝色散尽，这凝视似有实物，将巴基困在一方天地间不能动弹。史蒂夫又加一根手指，巧妙地戳弄扩张，眼神却一刻也没有移开。巴基同样错不开目光，他渐渐开始喘息，指尖拂过前列腺时难抑呻吟。他们始终四目相对。

忽然，史蒂夫抽出手指，巴基跟着惊呼，后穴开合着抱怨突如其来的空虚。失望只持续了片刻，史蒂夫一手给阴茎抹上润滑，一手把巴基的腿抬上肩膀，开始缓缓插入。巴基万分庆幸他们曾经讨论过保护措施和两人钢铁般的免疫系统。史蒂夫又湿又烫，而且要命的大，巴基想要感受每一寸深入时烙进他肉壁的满足。

他很快实现愿望，史蒂夫整根没入，火热的肉棒跳动了一下。他喘不过气，在床单上小幅度的抽动，唯独臀部不动，那是因为史蒂夫紧紧抱着他。过了很长时间，他才恢复意识，气喘吁吁地闭上眼睛，仿佛那样可以缓解被撑满的紧张。

“嘿，”史蒂夫轻声问，颤抖的手抚摸着巴基的额头，“还好吗？”

巴基摇头，但却紧紧抱住史蒂夫，像在祈求他不要出去。史蒂夫低吼一声，全身泛起粉红。

“给我一分钟，”巴基艰难地说道，他虚虚伸出手臂，史蒂夫立刻搂住他。这样的拥抱好有安全感，“太久不做了。”

“我很纠结，”史蒂夫眼睛亮亮的，即将出口的话必定会让巴基想要打他，“一方面，我不愿去想有其他人见过这样的你。”

这控诉并非意料之外。史蒂夫一直是个醋坛子。巴基犹记得当年的四人约会。他对此类邀约基本来者不拒，一方面是因为当你和男性好友同居时需要适当的约会掩人耳目，另一方面则是因为吃醋的史蒂夫在床上格外霸道、常常做到他求饶，他难以拒绝这等好事。史蒂夫其实清楚他的小心思，但这是他们的情趣，第二天早晨看着巴基一瘸一拐地下床，他的眼中总会闪烁得意的微光，

巴基笑着看他，史蒂夫挺身一顶埋进前所未有的深度，他弓着身子抽搐，被撑满到极致的感觉又痛又爽。

“另一方面，”史蒂夫笑得像个混蛋，“你那么会吸老二，亲爱的，这么多年空窗真是可惜。”

为了强调自己的论点，他缓缓拔出一寸又快速操入，巴基感觉已经顶到肠子深处。他紧捏住史蒂夫的二头肌，指甲留下划痕，金属手则必定留下瘀伤，但这个混蛋纹丝不动，只是越来越难耐地重复这个动作。

“ ** _混帐东西_** ，”巴基哑着嗓子骂，嘴角却悄悄勾起。史蒂夫识破了他，腰臀粗暴地摆动一记，立刻逼出了巴基的眼泪。

好爽，真的，但是太他妈的漫长了。巴基的身体可以承受很多，但血清并不会减轻他内壁的敏感，史蒂夫太大了，每一丝挪动都能让他的脏腑燃烧。他假装生气，直到史蒂夫真正开始移动，他才紧紧扣住史蒂夫的后背尽情感受。

史蒂夫的插入缓慢而坚定，即使正在用老二将他劈成两半也保持着温柔。他没有拔出，而是埋在最深处轻轻研磨。巴基颤抖着挂在史蒂夫身上，下身传来的快感令人发狂，宛若雪崩般炸开他的感官。他的阴茎再次半硬起来，上一次射出的精液挂在充血的柱身，史蒂夫每顶到一下他的敏感点，他的阴茎就跟着抽搐一下。这是一次完美的初夜——这的确是初夜，他们的身体和思想变得不同，他们经历过短暂的相守和漫长的别离——而当史蒂夫埋进深处，俯下身亲吻巴基的时候，已经不止用完美形容了。他舔着巴基嘴唇，身下短促而用力地操弄，巴基可以就这样高潮——尝着史蒂夫的气息，裹着史蒂夫的阴茎——但是去他妈的，他不想就这么射了。

他抬起一只手扯住史蒂夫的头发——右手，因为用左手的话难保不会把他的爱人扯成秃头——猛地向后拉，史蒂夫低沉的呻吟令他颤抖。那双眼睛依旧美丽，盯住巴基时带着欲望的深沉，但他的表情非常温柔，甚至有些优柔寡断。巴基不禁微笑，短暂又甜蜜的一吻后狠狠咬了他一口。

史蒂夫咒骂着后退，顺带着体内的阴茎也粗暴地碾过肉壁。巴基试图咽下沉吟，但是当他看见史蒂夫唇角带血，危险的眼神仿佛想咬断他的喉咙时，还是呻吟出声了。

“就这点本事，罗杰斯？”巴基笑得像最甜蜜的毒药，“要在我身上睡着了吗？”

史蒂夫望着他，低嚎一声，不是那种他偶尔开玩笑时发出的小声音，而是一种真正的嚎叫，唤醒了巴基体内逃跑与战斗的兽性。荒谬的是，这份兽性轻易就转变成欲望。

他有点小骄傲，抬起臀部让史蒂夫进得更深，尽情展示自己闪着汗珠通红的身体。这让他得到一记失控的捅入，疼痛停留了片刻便化作细细密密的酥麻。

“我不是玻璃，史蒂夫，”巴基笑着，尽力稳住声音，“你不会弄坏我的。”

他看着史蒂夫在看他，深沉的目光滑过满身肌肉、各处伤痕。巴基并不娇贵，史蒂夫如此小心翼翼的样子确实可爱，但最初的新奇感过去之后难免有些乏味。如果史蒂夫就喜欢这样，他不会介意也乐于配合，但他了解史蒂夫，无论过去还是现在，有一件事不会变，他喜欢粗暴的床事。巴基不是傻子，他有眼睛，他能读懂史蒂夫的眼神。

他等着一场争论，但史蒂夫只是摇摇头，无奈地撇了撇嘴角。

“就不该对你手下留情，巴恩斯。你总是喜欢我弄坏你，对吗？”

史蒂夫的笑容带着危险的冷意，他见过这个表情。

巴基不由呜咽，史蒂夫忽然整根拔出，徒留穴口不知所措地伴着刺痛开合。这是他主动要求的，得偿所愿时倒又有些委屈。

“转过去，”史蒂夫一掌拍在巴基的大腿，他的阴茎为此又胀大一圈，吐着前液，完全看不出已经射过两次，“快点，巴克。”

巴基翻过身，笨拙地咬住嘴唇压抑叫声。他的后穴仿佛还在回味尺寸惊人的阴茎的贯穿，与此刻的空虚交织悸动。史蒂夫坐在他双腿之间，一只手揉捏臀肉的吻痕，巴基轻叹着回应，轻轻摇晃屁股往史蒂夫的手里送。两只大手将他的臀瓣掰开，硬梆梆的龟头抵上穴口。史蒂夫发出一声满意的低吟，就像在欣赏眼前的美景，巴基羞得倒进枕头。史蒂夫腰上使力捅了进来，呻吟从枕头里闷闷传出。

史蒂夫没有多等，像是为了证明自己多听巴基的话，毫不留情地拔出又捅入，跨腹撞上臀肉几乎发出砰声。他想要把他撕开，融进他的体内，用血和骨肉筑成一个小家。巴基心甘情愿。

有人在高亢而可怜地啜泣，又被粗暴地一顶后，巴基才意识到那是自己在哭。

史蒂夫俯下身亲吻他的耳尖，啃咬他的下巴，把下流的赞美都吻进他的皮肤。下身的顶弄一直不停，越来越凶横，粗大的肉棒像在穴壁烙上领地所有权。巴基的意识开始模糊，脑袋无力地下垂，嘴里胡乱嚷着还要，迷失在腹部积聚的火热快感中。

史蒂夫似乎问了个问题，但他的思维断线完全无法回答。史蒂夫狠狠咬了一口他的喉结。

 _ **“史蒂夫**_ ，”他喘着气，不似责难，倒像是在表扬。

“我问，”史蒂夫赌气地问，“你觉得自己还能承受更多，还是已经被我榨干了？”

没错，史蒂夫是很容易激怒，一句话一个眼神就能让他失控，而巴基，也好不到哪儿去。

“还有什么更多的？”他嘴硬地问，扬起脖子挑衅史蒂夫，这就是最好的回答了，“你已经用老二把我劈成两半了。”

他被重重一顶，床单在他的拳头下撕烂。史蒂夫等着他停下呜咽，才继续说话。

“是啊，还有更多，”他的语气带着阴沉的满意，巴基想不通，但反正他也说不出话了。

史蒂夫陡然开始加速，手臂伸到他的身下搂住。

巴基听到身下的床板在吱吱作响，它本也不是为了超级士兵与狼人毫无保留的狂野性事准备的。他真诚地祈祷床不要塌，因为如果现在被迫叫停，他可能真的会哭，并在三秒后和史蒂夫一起滚到地上继续。

史蒂夫则不太在乎床的事，他一手掐住他的脖子，另一手扶住他的臀部，一下下把他操进床垫。挺动凶猛而无情，每一下都戳得又狠又深，每一顶都在加快速度。巴基再扶不住床单，像一叶孤舟被顶得乱颤。史蒂夫似乎很喜欢他这样，喜欢看他无助地软在床上，唯有一再接受索取。他开始夸奖巴基，诉说他的美丽、他有多擅长吸老二，声线带着湿漉漉的邪恶。巴基喘着气颤抖，眼泪夺眶而出，意识飘向虚空，没有察觉到任何怪异，直到史蒂夫渐渐慢下来。

事后，巴基解释，当时自己忙于承受史蒂夫非人的力量与速度，所以才没有保持超级士兵的警惕。史蒂夫笑起来，有些害羞，但更多的是邪气，提议要不要再试一次。巴基欣然接受，并且再次被干得只会抓住床单呻吟。但这都是后话了。

回到现在，这一刻，史蒂夫渐渐放慢速度，巴基想要询问，但他的呼吸破碎、混乱的脑子里找不出一句英语——然后他感受到了。

有什么东西在挤压他的穴壁，比史蒂夫的阴茎稍大一圈，同样滚烫。而且它还在不断胀大，每一次抽插间都把他的洞撑得更大。巴基僵住，史蒂夫也几乎不动了，将阴茎和肿胀起来的部分完全埋进后穴，他终于找到自己的声音。

“史蒂夫？”声音太过虚弱沙哑，几乎不像他的声音，“史蒂夫，这是什么？耶稣基督， ** _史蒂夫_** ！”

“嘘，”史蒂夫哄他，手掌轻轻抚摸他的脊柱。这个动作的安慰效果奇佳，即使史蒂夫的老二正把他撑得越来越开—

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，靠，我...老天，我的天啊......”

“放轻松，”史蒂夫低吼，嘶哑地在巴基耳边喘气，“宝贝，你可以的，放松就好。”

一只手握住了他的阴茎，这还让他如何放松？巴基握紧拳头尖叫，神经似被点燃，前后双重刺激令他阵阵痉挛。

大脑重新恢复工作，他知道那是什么了——史蒂夫在成结。

史蒂夫还在又快又凶地撸他，好像前端的一次高潮就能掩盖他把自己锁在巴基体内的事实。这已经是他的第三次射精，几乎榨出了最后一滴精液，他颤着身体惊叫，而体内史蒂夫的结则膨胀到不可思议的大小，拉扯他的每一丝肌肉。它已经停止胀大，这是好事，恐怕再大一点巴基就要崩溃。不知什么时候，史蒂夫已经射过，湿热的液体浸润着内壁，但他甚至没有注意到，因为他深深地迷失在自己的高潮和成结的恐惧之中。

这让他有些伤心。他想要感受史蒂夫射在里面的感觉。

压在他身上的史蒂夫一直沉默，连呼吸都小心翼翼的。巴基看得出，他想要动动。成结的时候真的可以动吗，巴基大概是被操坏了脑子才好奇这个。

“这就是你之前不干我的原因？”巴基含糊地问。他倒在床上，唯独臀部被史蒂夫抬起，洞里还塞着一个结。这个事实令他的血液滚烫燃烧。

幸好，史蒂夫没有胡说八道。

“对，巴克。这就是我之前不干你的原因。”

巴基哼了一声，臀部随着动作小幅摆动，包裹住结的肌肉被拉扯挤压，一阵细碎的电流烧过全身。这太过了，巴基疯狂喘着气，想要逃离，又被紧紧锁住。

史蒂夫撑在上方，骂出一串脏话。

“巴基，我得…我得动一动。可以吗？”

巴基松软地一挥手又落下，同意的意味似有若无，对史蒂夫而言这当然不够。一只手攥住他的头发向后拉，他后仰脖子，张开嘴低沉地呻吟。许是被这一幕刺激到，史蒂夫放开了头发，手指游走到他的嘴唇，描摹一圈后塞了进来，巴基闭着眼睛，舔了舔指尖后开始吮吸，吸得脸颊凹陷。史蒂夫盯着他咆哮，巴基变本加厉地用舌头轻拍手指，咆哮的声音支离破碎，化作呻吟。

“巴基。”

他还在等待答案，但巴基已然忘记问题是什么，忘情地感受后穴和口腔里的充满饱胀。他更卖力地吮吸，在史蒂夫的手指边哼着鼻音，无言地表达贪婪。

“操…天啊，巴克。”

史蒂夫短促地挺身，结在巴基的屁股里研磨。这个过程甜蜜又下流：史蒂夫既拔不出去，又不能进得更深，只能不断欺负穴口一圈紧绷的肌肉。他含着手指喘息，使坏的手指轻轻拨弄他的舌头。

他现在这副样子一定很难堪，身体拱成一只弓，上上下下都塞满了史蒂夫。史蒂夫继续用手指操着他的嘴，阴茎和结磨着他的屁股。他又射了一次，这次巴基感受到了，一股滚烫的热液涌进他的穴道。结没有消退，反而胀得更大。

手指滑出口腔，巴基任由脑袋向下倒去。他颓然躺倒在床，史蒂夫温柔地压在上方——这说明他还在刻意撑住自己的体重。被压住的感觉真好，史蒂夫嗅了嗅他脖子，试探性地伸舌一舔，巴基浑身一颤，内壁绞进他的结。史蒂夫呻吟着搂紧他，无论他多么小心，结还是被带着拖拽一寸，疼痛和快感同时席卷巴基。

“对不起，对不起，”史蒂夫耳语道，双手安抚着巴基的身体。

最后，他们摆成两个弯勺，史蒂夫从身后抱紧他，一起等待结退去。

“这要持续多久？”巴基问，他现在只想闭上眼睛陷入昏迷。

“一会儿。你可以先睡。”

“你可真行。你本可以给我个预警，混蛋。”

“如果我有计划成结，”史蒂夫慢吞吞地说，声音里透着内疚和窃喜，“当然会给你预警。”

听完这话，巴基竟又感觉有些兴奋。并不是说狼人的生理特征没有让他的脊椎过电抽搐，但史蒂夫这番话真是要命的性感。

不过，他可不会就这样轻易放过史蒂夫。

“真会找借口，史蒂薇。打算在我发现你老二上的大疙瘩时给我预警吗，狡猾鬼。”

史蒂夫委屈地哼声，竟不讲道理的可爱。他像是抱住喜欢的磨牙玩具般搂住巴基。

“我本来打算提前告诉你，”史蒂夫的声音十分冷静，还带着一丝自责，“我从前很有自制力的。”

巴基大笑，肿胀的结再次挤压肉壁，他握紧史蒂夫的手臂，无助地喘气。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫立刻关切问道，巴基点点头，轻声笑。

“没事。只不过…我已经射过三次，不然我又要硬了。”

他的老二仍在英勇尝试。他从未测试过血清在这方面的极限，但是他有把握，再过十五分钟，他就能再来一次。

史蒂夫不须说一个字，巴基就能听出他的得意。宽大的手掌沿着他的前胸抚摸，停在下身的毛丛上方。在他的体内，巴基能感觉到史蒂夫仍然坚硬地戳着他。

“是吗？想试试吗？”

巴基埋头抱怨，因为他想法设法逃脱九头蛇的控制可不是为了死在狼人的阴茎上。

但是该死，这该有多爽。

史蒂夫像是能读懂巴基的想法，咯咯笑起来，手指在他的肚脐边若有若无的画圈，挑逗意味十足。巴基想要抓住他的手放到自己下身，但那就意味着史蒂夫赢了。他克制地轻轻扭动，呼吸急促而微弱。

“我猜这是答应了？”史蒂夫喃喃，湿润的吻落在巴基肩头。巴基想反驳，但史蒂夫已经抚上了他的老二，缓缓挺动下身。 _ **是的是的是的，答应了**_ 。

* * *

真是个美好的早晨。


End file.
